Justo Como Eres
by EliMustang
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno. Historia Resubida.
1. Una Confesión Inesperada

…

**-Justo Como Eres-**

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 1. Una Confesión Inesperada-**

Era ya su tercera copa de champán de la noche, y aun con el alcohol recorriendo su cuerpo no se sentía con los ánimos de seguir por diez minutos más en la fiesta.

Entre los cientos de personas de aquella velada podía distinguir a su hermana Jane; la cual bailaba elegantemente en el centro del salón acompañada de su flamante esposo Charles Bingley. Tenía que reconocer el esfuerzo de su hermana mayor; la fiesta de su tercer aniversario de bodas había quedado estupenda, siendo la joven rubia una gran anfitriona. Ahora Jane Bingley era una de las damas más hermosas y distinguidas de Londres, además de tener dos bellas hijas de uno y dos años de edad.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la multitud, con el simple afán de encontrar algún entretenimiento antes de quedarse dormida por el efecto del alcohol, del cual no estaba acostumbrada a asimilar. La mayoría de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar no la conocía, seguramente eran amigos de los Bingley y por ende personas de la alta sociedad, circulo donde Lizzie no entraba ni a empujones.

Y no era que la segunda hija del matrimonio Bennet a sus veinte años fuera una joven de malos modales o que su belleza natural le impidiera entrar en aquel círculo social; era su mentalidad libre y sarcástica la que siempre la excluía de las conversaciones de las damas y la desacreditaba ante los ojos de los caballeros. Pero ha Elizabeth le daba igual, aunque Jane encajaba perfectamente como la esposa de un millonario exitoso, no le envidiaba nada, ya que apreciaba más un buen libro que unas cuantas joyas finas o aquellos salones de belleza de lujo.

Su mirada siguió paseándose entre los invitados, dando un último vistazo a la multitud antes de retirarse, pensando muy seriamente en hablarle por celular a su amiga Charlotte para que fueran a rentar algunas películas y pasaran la noche viendo dramas o historias románticas, las cuales tanto le gustaban a su amiga. Decidida a irse, en ese momento sus ojos se toparon con unos azules, los cuales la observaban desde el otro lado del salón. Sintió como su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido, ya que aquel hombre lo conocía perfectamente; y era nada más y nada menos que Fitzwilliam Darcy, el mejor amigo de Charles Bingley. Durante los tres años que lo conocía, las únicas conversaciones que habían tenido eran sarcásticas y hasta ásperas; no entendía porque siempre tenía "la suerte" de encontrarlo en las reuniones o fiestas de los Bingley.

Aparentando no verlo visto, fingió interés por el baile en el centro del salón, aunque pudo distinguir perfectamente que el caballero caminaba hacia ella entre la multitud.

― Elizabeth, es un placer volver a verte ―le saludo el hombre con una leve inclinación, instalándose posteriormente junto a ella con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

― Señor Darcy me sorprende encontrarlo aquí ―le dijo ella sintiéndose incomoda con su presencia, de todos los invitados que había esta noche tenía que toparse con el único que lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Al parecer el hombre poseía una mente ágil y acertada que hacía que Lizzie siempre saliera perdiendo en los debates que tenían entre ellos― pensé que no vendría a la fiesta, me comento Charles que se encontraba fuera del país.

― Siento desilusionara, pero llegue esta misma tarde a la ciudad ―le informo Fitzhwilliam dando un corto trago a su bebida mientras observaba a su compañera― pude notar que esta algo aburrida.

― Sí, lo estoy ―le aseguro Elizabeth, ahora que sus hermanas menores y sus padres habían partido hace poco más de media hora no tenía a nadie más con que hablar que con su hermana Jane, la cual parecía estar disfrutando del baile con su esposo; por lo que Lizzie había permanecido alejada, dejándola gozar de la noche― creo que unos cuantos minutos me retirare, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

― ¿Tan templando? ―le cuestiono él sonando ligeramente sorprendido, aunque Lizzie supuso que fingía su interés hacia ella― si el aburrimiento es el motivo de su retirada, permítame invitarla a bailar.

― Gracias pero tengo que declinar su invitación ―le respondió Lizzie negando ligeramente con la cabeza, no tenía los ánimos de seguir la alegre melodía que tocaba la pequeña orquesta instalada del otro lado del salón, además que el poco alcohol que había consumido le estaba afectado― creo que haría el ridículo, ya que me siento algo mareada por el champán que he tomado.

― En todo caso, porque no me permite acompañarla al jardín, puede que algo de aire fresco le ayude ―le sugirió Darcy, pareciera que el hombre quería permanecer el mayor tiempo con ella, y lo estaba logrando.

― La verdad no quiero quitarle más su tiempo Señor Darcy ―le comento Lizzie, extrañada por el comportamiento de él. Por lo general sus conversaciones anteriores constaban de unos cuantos comentarios por el lugar, el número de invitados y la música; hasta uno que otro cumplido sarcástico― por lo que se, Caroline lo está buscando para que cumpla su palabra de sacarla a bailar.

― Con más razón insisto en acompañarla a fuera ―le comunico con una sonrisa irónica, dando entender perfectamente su apatía por la hermana soltera de Charles― no tengo ganas de bailar hoy.

― Y si es así, ¿porque me invito a bailar? ―le pregunto mordazmente Lizzie, tratando de retener su sonrisa ante las palabras de su acompañante, ya que de una de las pocas cosas que compartían era el cierto desinterés por Caroline, la joven Bingley, la cual trataba de ser elogiada por todos.

― Bueno, por mantenerla entretenida haría cualquier cosa ―le respondió Darcy segundos después, ofreciendo su brazo para encaminarla hacia el balcón más próximo― vamos.

Lizzie acepto de buena gana, ya que un corto paseo en los jardines de la mansión de los Bingley le ayudaría a bajar su leve mareo, además de que la música del salón ya la tenía fastidiada. Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos, alejándose para quedarse casi en silencio, lejos del ruido de la fiesta.

― ¿Y cómo van sus negocios señor Darcy?, según me comento Charles van a ampliar su compañía a otros países ―le comento Lizzie, tratando de matar el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos; ya que de por si era algo incómodo estar a solas con él.

― Sí, es cierto ―le respondió Darcy dirigiéndola hacia una de las bancas más alejadas del jardín, con el afán de tener una conversación más privada con ella― he tenido varias juntas con empresarios de toda Europa para lograr consolidar algunos contratos, como sabrá Charles es uno de mis inversionistas, pero soy yo el dueño mayoritario, así que me toca hacer todos los tramites.

― Debería descansar un poco, parece algo cansado ―le comento la joven, tomando asiento en una de las bancas. Aunque aquel hombre se veía perfectamente bien en su traje negro, se ponía notar en su mirada algo de cansancio, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Lizzie; ya un poco más relajada por la privacidad que les daba el lugar.

―Si estuviera en mis manos, tenga por seguro que descansaría un poco ―le dijo Darcy, ayudándola a sentarse para quedar de pie enfrente de ella― pero tengo otra junta fuera del país en dos días.

― No debería trabajar todo el tiempo, se enfermera o algo peor si sigue así ―le amonesto repentinamente Lizzie, notando que su tono de voz había cambiado a un más autoritario y protector; el mismo que usaba cuando su padre se quedaba en vela en su oficina. Noto como Darcy sonrió por sus palabras, provocando que se sonrojara un poco y cambiara su tono de voz a uno más suave― no lo digo porque sea algo malo, pero no conozco ninguna persona aparte de usted que trabaje tanto.

― Lo sé, pero creo que es lo único que puedo hacer ―Darcy encogió los hombros sin dejar de dedicarle una ligera sonrisa― aparte de cuidar a mi hermana que se encuentra en el extranjero estudiando, no tengo a nadie más para pasar mi tiempo libre.

― ¿A nadie más? ―le cuestiono Lizzie, sintiéndose nuevamente avergonzada por su pregunta. Había algo adentro de ella que quería saber más de él.

― Así es, y si se pregunta si tengo pareja déjeme decirle que no ―le respondió Darcy quitándose su chaqueta negra, para luego entregársela a Lizzie, la cual inconscientemente se había abrazado por lo fresco de la noche― tome, al parecer esta noche hace más frio de lo normal.

― Gracias ―le agradeció aceptando la chaqueta, dándose cuenta que tenía los brazos helados; había dejado su abrigo en el interior de la residencia, por lo que su vestido de noche no le ayudaba mucho a mitigar el frio― entonces en su poco tiempo libre, ¿qué es lo que le gusta hacer?

― Es una pregunta interesante ―le comento Fitzwilliam con tono pensativo, aunque no tardó mucho en darle una respuesta― montar a caballo sería una opción, aunque no lo hecho desde hace tiempo.

― ¿Sabe montar a caballo? ―Lizzie se notó algo sorprendida, no era que dicha actividad no se practicaba en Inglaterra; lo que lo hacía sorprenderse era que Darcy, un hombre tan envuelto en los grandes negocios, carros del año y viajes de lujo le atrajera esa actividad.

― Claro, cuando necesite algunas lecciones cuente conmigo ―le respondió él mirándola detenidamente.

― No gracias ―le dijo Lizzie rotundamente. No era que odiara a los caballos, simplemente dicha actividad se le hacía demasiada peligrosa; ya que aquellas criaturas eran demasiadas nerviosas, pudiendo tener un accidente en cualquier momento― la verdad me da miedo los caballos.

― No se preocupe, para casos como el suyo es bueno montar con alguien experimentado primero ―le comento Darcy, intensificando su mirada hacia ella al hablar― podría sujetarla por la cintura mientras usted toma las riendas y dirige.

―Creo que eso nunca pasara ―por tercera vez en la velada Lizzie volvió a sonrojarse, ocultando su nerviosismo con una risa suave; conocía perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras, por lo que sin poder detener su mente se imaginó a ella con el hombre que tenía enfrente en esas circunstancias.

― Bueno al menos la he hecho reír ―le dijo él satisfecho de la reacción que había provocado en ella― con eso me basta por ahora.

― ¿Y qué más le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?, aparte de montar a caballo y burlarse de mi ―continuo Lizzie, ya que era la primera conversación amena que tenía con Darcy, algo raro pero interesante para ella.

― ¿Burlarme de usted? ―esta vez Darcy la miro confundido por su afirmación, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño― créame Elizabeth que nunca ha sido mi intensión tal motivo, en todo caso el contrario.

― ¿Y todas esas conversaciones en donde me ha molestado con sus comentarios sarcásticos hacia mi persona que han sido? ―le interrogo Lizzie tomando valor para saber por fin cual era el motivo de su interés hacia ella.

― Si usted ha tomado mis comentarios como una ofensa hacia su persona permítame disculparme ―le comento él cambiando su semblante a uno más reflexivo, dando entender que hablaba enserio ― me he pasado los últimos tres años que la conozco alabándola en todos los sentidos.

― ¿Alabándome?, no lo entiendo ―ahora fue Lizzie la que se quedó confundida por sus palabras, ya que siempre había relacionado todas sus conversaciones pasadas con el fin de burlarse de ella― yo pensé...

― ¿Que me era indiferente?, ¿que solo la molestaba por sentirme superior a todos? ―le sugirió él inclinándose levemente, quedando casi a la altura de ella― créame que no es el caso, aunque tengo que admitir que soy muy malo relacionándome con la gente.

―Aun así no entiendo lo que me quiere decir ―se excusó Lizzie nerviosa, había tenido algunas relaciones anteriormente, pero la cercanía de Darcy la hacía sentir insegura de sus emociones.

― Lo que quiero decir Elizabeth, es que me ha gustado desde el momento en que le vi en la boda de Jane y Charles ―le comento él después de unos cuantos segundos, acercándose un poco más ella― y que he tratado todo este tiempo en llamar su atención, aunque he fracaso según entiendo.

― No le creo, ¿es otra de sus burlas hacia mí?, seguro trata de confundirme para jugar conmigo ―Lizzie se levantó rápidamente al sentir el calor emanado por él, aun sin creer lo que le estaba confirmando― si eso es el caso pierde su tiempo Señor, con su permiso.

― Créame que cuando le digo que me ha tenido hechizado todo este tiempo no es ninguna mentira ―le dijo Darcy sosteniéndola del brazo para evitar su huida, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él― me gustas mucho Elizabeth.

No supo cuando paso, pero de un momento a otro Elizabeth se encontraba en los sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente. Poco a poco el contacto entre ambos se fue intensificando, Fitzwilliam la atrajo más hacia él para empezar acariciarla con sus manos.

Lentamente Darcy fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello donde empezó a juguetear en esa zona mientras seguía tomándola firmemente de la cintura; por su parte Elizabeth sintió como el deseo empezó a invadirla, no podía negar que siempre se lo había visto atractivo. Desde que lo conocía había admirado en silencio aquella musculatura detrás de los caros trajes de marca, y le fascinaba la intensidad de su mirada cuando la veía; fue eso y el poder de sus caricias la que la dejo sin alternativa de negarse a devolverle no solo el beso, sino también gemir levemente en sus brazos.

― Creo que me gustaría seguir con nuestra conversación en otro lugar ―le comento Darcy después de dejar de besarla, aun con la respiración entre cortada por la falta de aire.

― ¿Y en donde seria? ―le pregunto Lizzie aun aturdida por lo que acabada de suceder; acababa de besar a Fitzwilliam Darcy, el hombre que había estado esquivando durante tres años, ni ella misma podía creerlo― ¿si se puede saber?

― Vamos a mi casa ―le sugirió él, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano― no hay nadie y podemos seguir en donde nos quedamos libremente.

― ¿A tu casa? ―aquellas palabras la sacaron de su ensueño. Sabía perfectamente que significaba aquella invitación y lo que pasaría si ella aceptaba.

― Sí, creo que es más cómodo y agradable que un hotel ―le dijo Darcy tomándola de la cintura, teniéndola a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, por lo que pudo notar cierta confusión en la joven― claro si no quieres...

― Sí, me parece bien ―fue su cuerpo y no su mente la que respondió por ella; y a decir verdad se moría de ganas de pasar la noche con él― pero tengo que decirle a Jane que voy a salir, no quiero que me esté buscando más tarde.

― De acuerdo, voy a despedirme de Charles, te espero afuera ―le comento él dándole nuevamente un beso largo en los labios, para luego encaminarla al salón para que buscara a su hermana.

Elizabeth no tardo en encontrarla ya que se había separado por un momento de su esposo y al parecer también la estaba buscando.

― Lizzie por fin te encuentro, pensé que ya te habías ido a casa ―le comento Jane al verla entrar del jardín.

― No, aun no ―le comento Elizabeth sarcásticamente, mientras sacaba a su hermana del salón principal, en busca de algo de privacidad― Jane necesito hablar contigo.

― ¿Qué pasa Lizzie, estas demasiado ruborizada? ―le cuestiono Jane, mientras la seguía hacia uno de los pasillos de la residencia.

― Jane, he quedado con alguien para salir ―le respondió Elizabeth al confirmar que estaban las dos solas; quería contarle a su hermana lo que había pasado sin que nadie más la escuchara.

― ¿Con alguien?... ¿Con un hombre?, Lizzie es en serio.

― Sí, me invito a su casa, así que ya sabes de qué se trata ―le comunico Elizabeth; si en alguien podía confiar era en Jane, solo esperaba que le ayudara a decidir qué hacer con la invitación de Darcy.

― Oh por Dios, Lizzie dime quién es ―le cuestiono Jane más que emocionada. Aunque su hermana Elizabeth era una joven muy bonita, declinaba constantemente las invitaciones de los muchachos que la invitaban en la universidad o los conocidos de la familia, por lo que estaba más que ansiosa por saber el nombre del afortunado― que emoción Lizzie, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado.

― Ni yo, pero aún tengo algunas dudas ―le comento Lizzie, era la primera vez que quedaba con alguien para pasar la noche y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

― No te preocupes, si tú estás segura y te gusta no hay ningún problema ―le aseguro Jane, esperando que por fin que su hermana de veinte años se enamorara― ¿quién es el afortunado?

― Es Darcy, el amigo de Charles ―le respondió después de quedarse unos segundos en silencio, esperando ver la reacción de su hermana.

― !Vas a salir con Fitzwilliam Darcy! ― exclamo Jane con voz alta, para luego ser reprendida con la mirada por su hermana menor― Lizzie, pensé que lo odiabas.

― No lo odiaba Jane ―Lizzie negó con la cabeza, la verdad ni ella sabía lo que sentía por él en estos momentos― es solo..., no sé como paso, estábamos platicando en el jardín sobre sus negocios de trabajo y unos minutos después me confesó que le gustaba y me beso.

― Que emocionante, siempre sospeche que él sentía algo por ti, por cómo te miraba.

― Entonces, ¿me cubres esta noche? ―le pregunto a su hermana, decidida en aceptar la invitación.

― Por supuesto, si llegan hablar nuestros padres les diré que te quedaste a dormir aquí ―le respondió Jane, tomando el rol de cómplice en el asunto.

―Muchas gracias Jane, nos vemos luego ―se despidió de su hermana dándole un fuerte abrazo, para ir por su abrigo y salir de la mansión; solo esperaba ver tomado la decisión correcta con respecto al Fiztwilliam Darcy.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, gracias por leer; esta historia ya la había subido antes, de hecho fue la primera que publique; sin embargo hace unos días me borraron algunas historias de mi página, entre ellas esta :(

Y estuve a punto de dejar de escribir este Fic después de lo que sucedió; sin embargo, hubo algunas lecturas que me preguntaron por la historia. Así que aquí la tienen de vuelta, no cambiare nada en la trama, solo revisare los capítulos antes de subirlos para tratar de corregir errores ortográficos y mejorar la redacción. Asi que disculpen la molestias a quienes seguían esta historia.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, nuevamente gracias a todos por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	2. Abriendo las Puertas del Cielo

…

**-0-**

**-Justo Como Eres-**

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**Nota del Autor 1:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

**Nota del Autor 2:** Este capítulo contiene escenas para mayores de edad.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 2. Abriendo las puertas del cielo-**

Después de despedirse de su hermana mayor, Elizabeth Bennet se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la elegante mansión Bingley; con su bolso y su abrigo en mano empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia el jardín delantero.

Al alzar la vista pudo ver a su antiguo acompañante dialogando con otro hombre. Tenía que reconocerlo, Fitzwilliam Darcy era un hombre atractivo, no solamente en el aspecto físico; también su forma de ser provocaba que Elizabeth se sintiera atraída por él.

En estos momentos Darcy no notaba su presencia; por lo que con su postura relajada pudo apreciarlo mejor. Tenía buen porte y era perfectamente proporcionado, además se movía con precisión, serenidad y gracia. Durante su conversación con la servidumbre de la residencia se pasó las manos por su cabeza y su cabello castaño oscuro quedo liso y brillante ante los ojos de ella.

Sin darse cuenta Elizabeth paso unos segundos fijándose en los contornos potentes de sus hombros, en su pecho ancho, en su estómago plano y en la fuerza e intensidad que emanaba de él. Resultaba imposible no darse cuenta de las emociones que aquella inspección le estaba provocando; ya que su garganta se le quedo seca, el corazón se le acelero, y por todo el cuerpo sintió un leve cosquilleo acompañado de una sensación intensa de calor, prácticamente se había quedado muda en su admiración.

― Hola de nuevo ―le saludo Darcy apoyándose en su lujoso Audi negro al verla llegar, esperándola mientras bajaba el último escalón. Cuando la tuvo a pocos metros se ofreció a ayudarla a entrar al vehículo y en menos de un minuto ya estaban afuera de la residencia de los Bingley.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―le pregunto él momentos después, observándola de reojo mientras conducía. Elizabeth había estado callada durante el corto tramo que habían hecho y eso era más que raro en ella.

― No... Es solo... ―Lizzie se mostró indecisa por algunos segundos antes de responder; ahora su mente estaba más que perdida en dudas y emociones. Era la primera vez que iba a estar con un hombre y no sabía ni como sentarse en el auto sin tener un ataque de nervios― que no puedo dejar de pensar cuantas veces has hecho esto.

― ¿Esto? ―Darcy la miro confundido por un instante, mientras esperaba que la luz roja del semáforo cambiara para continuar el camino― ¿hablas de llevar a una mujer a mi casa?

― Si... bueno ―le dijo Lizzie con un ligero hilo de voz; aunque su mente era demasiada ágil e imaginativa para encontrar las palabras correctas todo el tiempo, en este tipo de temas era donde Elizabeth tenía problemas al dialogar. Aun teniendo dos hermanas casadas, Jane y Lydia, y haber escuchado bastante sobre el tema del sexo, no se sentía con la seguridad al hablar que siempre poseía― eres un hombre joven, atractivo y con dinero, no me vas a negar que lo has hecho anteriormente.

― ¿Es el motivo por lo que estas tan seria? ―le interrogo él sin dejar de mirarla, aun detenido por el semáforo en rojo. Ella solo le respondió con una ligera afirmación de cabeza; Darcy le sonrió ligeramente y le tomo la mano que tenía libre para llevársela a los labios y besarla― no te voy a mentir, ya he salido con otras mujeres antes, pero no soy un mujeriego como tú piensas.

― Creo que no tengo evidencias con que creerte ―le comento ella tensándose por su gesto, ya que aún no estaba acostumbrada que él la tocara con tanta naturalidad― igual voy a hacer sincera contigo, no es que confié mucho en los hombres.

― ¿Porque lo dices? ―esta vez le pregunto con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro; mostrándose más que entretenido por la conversación que tenían en el camino hacia su casa.

― Porque todos los hombres son iguales ―le comento Lizzie segundos después; aunque su afirmación sonara monótona y sin fundamento, su relación con el género masculino no había sido la mejor en sus cortos veinte años. Empezando por sus dos cuñados, Charles Bingley y Andrew Wickham, los cuales le bajaban puntos a su género ante los ojos de Elizabeth― no conozco a ninguno que actué con el cerebro, en vez de obedecer a sus hormonas cuando se trata de mujeres.

― ¿Ni el pobre de Charles puede escapar libre de tu acusación, cierto? ―le cuestiono Darcycon curiosidad, mientras volvía a poner el vehículo en marcha.

― Digamos de que Charles es un buen hombre, de los mejores que conozco ―le aseguro Elizabeth; aun con el buen historial que tenía el esposo de Jane, como todos los demás hombres carecía de razón al momento de manejar sentimientos o pensar en sexo― pero lastimo a mi hermana cuando se fue de Londres por más de seis meses sin ni siquiera despedirse cuando apenas eran novios.

― Creo que eres algo dura al juzgarlo ―le comento Darcy con un tono de voz más serio; sin volver insistir en el tema. Tal vez era porque como cualquier otro hombre tenía sus defectos, o bien, estaba escondiendo algo― pero mejor cambiemos de tema.

― ¿Esta es tu casa? ―le pregunto Elizabeth cuando entraron al nuevo terreno, donde se podía apreciar una residencia el doble de grande y hermosa que la de los Bingley. Poseía un enorme jardín delantero y en la fechada se podía apreciar los lujosos acabados.

― Si, por lo general no estoy mucho aquí ―le comento él una vez que la ayudo a bajar de vehículo, invitándola a pasar a la casa minutos después; la cual se apreciaba totalmente vacía a esas horas de la noche, debido a que la servidumbre ya se había retirado a sus habitaciones― si no estoy viajando, estoy en mi oficina casi todo el tiempo.

― Es muy hermosa ―le comentó Lizzie al entrar al amplio recibidor; donde se podía observar más de una docena de punturas al óleo y esculturas de mármol― parece más una exposición de arte que una casa.

― Toda estas adquisiciones son de mi familia, han estado aquí por años ―le explico Darcy guiándola hacia las enormes escaleras principales, en dirección al segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación― Sígueme.

― Este es mi cuarto, ponte cómoda ―le comento él al llegar a su habitación. Elizabeth nuevamente empezó a ponerse nerviosa e insegura, ya que se encontraba a solas con él; inseguridad que Fitzwilliam observo de inmediato― ¿hay algún problema?

― No, ninguno ―le respondió Lizzie sentándose en la cama, para que el ligero temblor de sus piernas no fuera tan evidente, tenía que tranquilizarse si quería que esto terminara bien― solo estoy algo nerviosa.

― No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras ―le comento él tratando de tranquilizarla; sentándose a un lado de ella para mirarla directamente― ¿quieres comenzar?

― Si ―le respondió levemente y sin más se dejó llevar por su deseo hacia él dando el primer paso hacia sus labios.

El beso entre ambos se fue intensificando rápidamente, mientras Darcy se entretenía en encontrar la cremallera de su vestido, la cual localizo minutos después. Al principio, Elizabeth le tomo la mano con la que trataba de quitarle el vestido, retrasando así su investigación, pero sus besos la distrajeron mientras él seguía con su actividad. Con un solo movimiento le descubrió la espalda, donde rápidamente sus manos empezaron a pasearse sobre la piel expuesta de Lizzie.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, Darcy ya le había quitado todo el vestido, dejándola solamente con su ropa interior. Elizabeth que durante todo este tiempo había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente al notar que las caricias de él habían cesado.

― ¿pasa algo? ―le pregunto cuándo noto que la miraba fijamente, pudiendo notar como el bello color azul de sus ojos se oscurecía.

― Eres tan hermosa ―susurró él cerca de su oído, y volvió a besarla desenfrenadamente dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

Elizabeth le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y separo los labios para él; apoyándose en las sabanas de la cama, y dejo que la estrechara contra su cuerpo.

― Espera ―le ordeno Lizzie entre besos; una parte de ella quería que se detuviera, ya que aun se sentía demasiada nerviosa e insegura de lo que pasaría a continuación; sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a sus caricias― por favor, detente.

Darcy ignoro sus palabras, volvió a sujetarle el rostro y comenzó a besarla nuevamente― dímelo ―le apremio él con voz ronca― dime que querrías esto tanto como yo.

Él la acaricio y volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios, mientras Lizzie hundía los dedos en su cabellera y lo besaba con la misma pasión que él sentía, dándole entender que también lo deseaba.

Darcy había comenzado a besarla con tanta sensualidad que Elizabeth rápidamente se olvidó del medio y de cualquier reparo que le pudiera quedar; con su boca, caliente y firme sobre sus labios, le acariciaba y provocaba constantemente. Lo agarro de los hombros, abrasándose de él, mientras que Darcy la aplasto suavemente contra la cama, utilizando su peso para sujetar su cuerpo. Solo de saber que ella era la causa de tal efecto en él le provoco una turbadora satisfacción femenina, que la empujo a deslizarle la mano por debajo de la camisa, para deleitarse con el gemino entrecortado que él emitió cuando acaricio su pecho desnudo.

Después de unos minutos Darcy le deslizo las manos por la cintura, y la apretó contra su cuerpo ya desnudo; provocando que a Elizabeth le invadiera una potente mezcla de sorpresa y emoción, haciendo que lo tomara de los hombros, aferrándose fuertemente a él. Sintió como entraba en ella muy despacio y con delicadeza, provocándole un latigazo de dolor que se desvaneció rápidamente. Minutos después, un sentimiento enorme se apodero de ella, levanto las caderas para unirse a él, sintiendo que se perdía en un generoso estallido de placer.

Despertándose a diferentes intervalos durante toda la noche a causa de la extrañeza de tener un cuerpo a su lado, Elizabeth se quedo pensando en lo que había hecho. Se volvió hacia él y se acurruco junto a su cuerpo, maravillándose de los fuertes brazos que la abrazaban. Tenía que reconocer lo atractivo que se veía dormido; con sus facciones relajadas se podía apreciar lo atractivo que era.

Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño, el sonido de su celular la despertó; y cuidadosamente dejo el lecho donde se encontraba y busco su celular en su bolso, la cual se encontraba en el suelo. Al localizarlo, pudo ver que era su hermana Jane la que le hablaba; por lo que contesto lo más pronto posible, con el fin de no despertar a su acompañante.

― Bueno ―contesto Lizzie; esperando respuesta del otro lado de la línea, mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de la cama.

― Lizzie que bueno que me contestas ―fue la dulce voz de Jane la que se escuchó desde el altavoz del celular― ¿cómo te fue?

― Jane, sabes que no te lo voy a contar por teléfono ―le respondió a su hermana con voz baja, aunque la noche anterior había sido más que espectacular, quería contarle a Jane personalmente lo maravilloso que había sido estar con Fitzwilliam Darcy― solo te puedo decir que fue sorprendente.

― Oh, Lizzie tienes que contármelo todo ―le comento Jane con curiosidad― pero te llamo por otra cosa, acaban de llegar nuestros padres y hermanas a mi casa.

― ¿Tan temprano? ―le pregunto Lizzie sorprendida, por lo general su madre se levantaba tarde después de una noche de fiesta, por lo que era de extrañarse que estuviera de visita a las once de la mañana en la casa de Jane.

― Sí, y con una buena noticia ―le comento Jane con algo de duda en sus palabras― bueno, no sé si es buena o mala.

― ¿Porque lo dices?, ¿paso algo? ―le interrogo Elizabeth con aseveración― ¿todo están bien?

― Sí, no te preocupes Lizzie ―Jane tardo algunos segundos en responderle, tratando de encontrar las palabras pertinentes― es solo que... Lydia está embarazada nuevamente.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Lydia? ―Lizzie no lo podía creer; Lydia, su hermana menor estaba embarazada por segunda vez. Recordaba perfectamente que hace solo un año, la menor de las Bennet había confesado estar esperando un hijo de Andrew Wickham, y no solo eso sino que estaba dispuesta en casarse lo más pronto posible con él. Para Lizzie, Wickham era un hombre de lo más tedioso y malicioso, por lo que no podía entender la fascinación de Lydia por aquel sujeto― no puede ser, pero si apenas tiene dieciséis años.

― Si lo sé, papá no está contento; aunque ya conoces a nuestra madre, hasta quiere hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo ―le comento Jane con algo de apatía por el tema― que por cierto, papá está preguntando por ti.

― ¿Y qué le dijiste? ―le pregunto Lizzie recordando en donde se encontraba y con quien, situación que quería ocultar de sus padres por el momento.

― No sabía que decirle, lo único que se me ocurrió fue que fuiste por unos libros con Charlotte ―le contesto Jane con indecisión― pero no parece muy convencido.

― Bien, tratare de ir lo más antes posible ―le seguro Lizzie buscando rápidamente sus cosas, las cuales se encontraban esparcidas por todo el piso de la habitación― solo que, Jane podrías enviarme algo de ropa, solo traía mi vestido y mi abrigo anoche, y no tengo que ponerme.

― Sí, te enviare algo de tu ropa con Sally ―le dijo Jane segundos después, decidida en pedirle el favor a su empleada personal.

― Muchas gracias, vuelvo en cuanto pueda ―le declaro Elizabeth, agradecida de tener como cómplice a su hermana mayor.

― Perfecto, aquí te espero ―fue lo último que dijo Jane y colgó.

― Buenos días ―le saludo Darcy abrazándola por atrás; provocando que Elizabeth diera un pequeño brinco por el susto, ya que no esperaba que estuviera despierto― ¿con quién hablabas?

― Con Jane ―le comunico ella, dejando su celular en la mesita que tenía enfrente, mientas se dejaba abrazar por él. Estaba más que molesta por el tema de Lydia, pero no iba a permitir que le arruinara el resto de la mañana― le dije que si me puede mandar algo de ropa con uno de sus sirvientes, ayer solo traía mi vestido.

― Bien, mientras esperas que llegue tu ropa porque no desayunamos ―le comento Darcy mientras empezaba a depositar ligeros besos en su cuello, provocando que Lizzi suspirara por sus caricias.

― Darcy, estoy en ropa interior ―Lizzie se volteo para verlo, enseñándole que solo portaba su sujetador y el bikini; por lo que hasta que le trajeran su ropa no podía salir del cuarto.

―Lo sé ―le dijo él, observándola detenidamente por algunos segundos, provocando en Elizabeth un ligero sonrojo por la determinación de su mirada― si quieres puedo pedir que nos suban el desayuno, mientras tomamos un baño.

― ¿Tomamos?... ¿juntos? ―le pregunto ella sorprendida ante la mirada picara que le dedicaba Darcy.

― Así es, ¿Aun sientes pena que te vea desnuda? ―le cuestiono él, robándole un beso ante la incredulidad en sus ojos.

― Obvio que si ―le comento Lizzie dejándose abrazar por él, había algo en sus brazos que la hacían sentirse segura, sentimiento que le gustaba de sobre manera. Nuevamente le habitación se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos, mientras Darcy empezaba a acariciarla, fue en ese momento que Lizzie tomo el valor para hablar de algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza― tengo que hablarte de algo que no pude decirte anoche.

― Sí, dime ―le susurro él mientras le besaba el cuello.

― La verdad...nunca he estado con un hombre anteriormente... ―le comento Lizzie poniéndose nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él por sus palabras― es decir, que tú eres el primero con el que tengo relaciones.

― Lo sé ―le comento Darcy, aun besándola por todo su cuerpo.

― ¿Que? ―Lizzie se sorprendió por su respuesta, separándose nuevamente de él para mirarlo a la cara― ¿lo sabías?

― Bueno no al principio, pero hay algunos signos que se pueden notar cuando una chica es virgen ―le comento él, sin dejar de sujetarla de la cintura.

― ¿Y no te molesto? ―le pregunto apenada, la verdad no quería parecer como una niña en este tipo de temas.

― Al contrario, me enorgullece ser el primero ―le comento él, volviendo a tomarla en sus brazos.

Después de tomar un baño, a solas, y de desayunar en la habitación de él, la empleada personal de Jane le trajo una mochila con un cambio de ropa limpia. Elizabeth se cambió rápido, eran la una de la tarde y muy seguramente su padre se estaría preguntando donde se encontraba, por lo que le pidió a Darcy que la llevara de vuelta a la residencia de los Bingley.

― Gracias por traerme ―le agradeció cuando estuvieron enfrente de la casa, donde seguramente se encontraba su familia. La sola idea que la vieran junto a Darcy la ponía tensa, por lo que le había pedido que al dejar justo en la entrada principal del terreno.

― De nada ―Fitzwilliam la contemplo por algunos segundos, tratando de encontrar las palabras que quería decir― tengo que salir en menos de una hora a Italia, donde me quedare por lo menos dos semanas, pero si me lo permites quisiera hablarte por celular.

― Por supuesto ―le respondió Lizzie dedicándole una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta del auto, tomando sus cosas del asiento trasero. Justo antes de bajarse del vehículo se detuvo para besarlo por algunos segundos; reconociendo que besarlo se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas, más cuando era ella quien lo sorprendía al hacerlo― estaré esperando tu llamada.

― No me limitare en ello, tenlo por seguro que te llamare todos los días ―le aseguro él aun sorprendido por el beso, aunque con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

― Eso espero ―le dijo Lizzie robándole un último beso antes de cerrar la puerta del auto― suerte en tu viaje.

― Gracias, te hablo en la noche ―le comunico él por la ventana del auto antes de ponerlo en marcha.

Elizabeth espero que el vehículo se alejara antes de emprender el camino hacia la puerta principal de la residencia Bingley. Tenía que encontrar una explicación rápida sobre su singular ausencia y la sonrisa que no podía quitar de su rostro; aunque la noche con Darcy había sido increíble, aun no quería contarles nada al respecto a sus padres ni a sus hermanas menores. Además de como aclararía que había estado con el hombre que hace menos de veinticuatro horas no soportaba, del cual, al parecer se estaba empezando a enamorar.

**-0-**

* * *

Hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Y tengo que reconocer que estoy disfrutando de volver a leer esta historia, y espero que ustedes también.

Gracias a **Molita, Ana **y **Mary-04** por el apoyo, me alegra que saber que aún hay lectoras dispuestas en seguir la historia.

Y a las que vuelven a leer, gracias por hacerlo; y a las nuevas lectoras (si es que las hay) espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Y si quieren apoyar a la causa dejando un _review_ será bienvenido XD.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, nuevamente gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	3. El Último Hombre la Única Mujer

…

**-0-**

**-Justo Como Eres-**

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen; solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 3. El Último Hombre; la Única Mujer-**

― ¿….Lizzie, y tú qué piensas? ―le pregunto el Señor Bennet con voz tranquila, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Elizabeth retiro sus ojos marrones del libro que estaba sosteniendo en sus rodillas y miro hacia su alrededor; ahora que lo recordaba estaba en la amplia sala de su casa, en compañía de sus padres y de sus tres hermanas menores, era un viernes por la tarde y esperaban a que la cena estuviera lista.

Y mientras el pavo en el horno se gratinaba, su madre y su hermana Lydia hablaran animadamente en el centro de la habitación, comentando el sinfín de objetos que comprarían para el nuevo bebé, el cual llegaría para principios del año entrante; aumentando así el número de habitantes en la ya saturada vivienda. Y aun con la impetuosa voz de la Señora Bennet, Lizzie estaba completamente ausente de la conversación, ya que ni el libro de poesía que tenía en las piernas podía sacar a cierto caballero de su mente; con él cual llevaba poco más de un mes hablando diariamente por teléfono.

Tenía que reconocer que sentía el deseo escuchar la voz de Fitzwilliam Darcy en estos momentos; pasando de ser el último hombre con el que quería entablar una conversación, a estar en sus pensamientos constantemente.

― Perdón, no estaba poniendo atención ―se excusó Lizzie al notar como todas las miradas se centraban en su persona; que al parecer, esperaban su opinión de un tema desconocido para ella, ya que ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba en el sillón individual de la sala.

― Eso se puede observar, debe ser un libro verdaderamente interesante ―le comento su padre viéndola detenidamente con un gesto cariñoso. Era sabido por toda la familia que para el Señor Bennet, Elizabeth era la luz de sus ojos, no solo por el gran parecido con su difunta abuela paterna; si no también por su viva inteligencia y su pícaro sarcasmo al hablar― pero te preguntaba que pensabas sobre los cambios que va a sufrir esta casa, ahora con la llegada de un nuevo integrante de la familia.

― A decir verdad padre, se me hace demasiado injusto que a Mary le cambien su habitación a Lydia ―comento la joven con cierta dureza en sus palabras. Ahora que Elizabeth se centraba en el tema de la conversación, dejando a un lado su ensoñación momentánea, sacaba su lado analítico y crítico que siempre la caracterizaba― ni ella ni Kitty tienen la culpa de que Lydia este nuevamente embarazada, además aunque cambien de habitación ya no hay espacio suficiente en esta casa para otro bebé, y eso Lydia debió pensarlo antes.

― Mary no necesita tanto espacio Lizzie, además ahora con el nuevo bebé de Lydia tendremos que deshacernos de varias cosas de la casa ―ahora fue la fuerte y aturdidora voz de su madre la que se escucho por toda la estancia, imponiendo la comodidad de su hija menor ante las demás― también hay que cambiar las cortinas, comprar una nueva cuna...

― ¿Una nueva cuna? ―pregunto Elizabeth con ironía, aun sin entender la fascinación por las compras que Lydia y de su madre poseían; ya que ambas mujeres siempre despilfarraban los escasos ahorros de la familia cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Aunque parte de la culpa era de su padre, por dejar que ambas lo saquearan cada semana― pero si la de Sofía está casi nueva.

― Vamos Lizzie, no querrás decir que mi niño use una cuna vieja y desgastada ―le comento Lydia acariciando su aun esbelto estomago con ambas manos― además mi pequeña Sofía ya necesita una cama nueva también.

― Y dime quien se la va a comprar, ¿tú Wickham? ―esta vez Elizabeth provoco el efecto deseado con sus palabras, ya que tanto su madre como Lydia se quedaron mudas con su cuestionamiento.

El matrimonio de las menores de las Bennet había sido un desastre; Andrew Wickham era un hombre con vicios demasiados costosos como para mantener a Lydia y la pequeña Sofía, provocando que todos los gastos de ambas pasaran al Señor Bennet, un profesor de universidad pensionado― además dirás tu bebé, aun no sabes si va a hacer niña o niño.

― Seguro que va a hacer un niño, Lizzie ―le aseguro Lydia con convicción irracional, como si de manera natural se pudiera elegir el sexo de los futuros hijos con tan solo desearlo― es un presentimiento.

― Basta ya Lizzie, deja de molestar a tu hermana, que no vez que tenemos que cuidarla mucho ahora que está embarazada ―por segunda vez en la velada la Señora Bennet entro en la conversación para proteger a su hija menor, ayudándola a tomar asiento en uno de los grandes y deteriorados sillones del salón― Kitty porque no traes un poco de té helado para refrescar a tu hermana.

La pobre Catherine, sin más remedio que obedecer a su madre, dejo la revista que estaba leyendo y se dirigió hacia la cocina, en busca de la bebida que le exigían. Por su parte Mary decidió irse a su cuarto hasta que la cena estuviera lista, ya que las conversaciones de la familia no la dejaban concentrarse en su lectura.

Y después de cinco minutos, tanto su madre como Lydia se dirigieron a la cocina al ver que Kitty no regresaba con las bebidas, mientras la Señora Bennet argumentaba que en esta casa todos se manejaban a su santa voluntad y que no entendida como Dios le había mandado hijas tan desobedientes.

La estancia se quedó nuevamente en un mutismo momentáneo, el Señor Bennet había preferido seguir leyendo el periódico en vez de intervenir más en el tema. Elizabeth ojeaba en silencio su libro, aun molesta por el comportamiento de su hermana menor, a tal grano de no escuchar el timbre de su celular, el cual llevaba varios segundos sonando. La melodía por fin logro captar su atención, observando que tenía un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, con las iniciales _F.D._ en el remitente.

Era un mensaje de Darcy, algo poco común, ya que por lo general le hablaba en vez de escribirle; además de que sus conversaciones telefónicas era siempre por las noches, después de que su familia estuviera en la cama y que Lizzie estuviera sola, en la privacidad de su cuarto. Tardo unos segundos más en silencio antes de abrir el mensaje, aun con escepticismo, encontrándose con solo unas cuantas palabras, _"Estoy de vuelta en Londres, ¿puedo verte?"_. Inconscientemente su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente por lo que acabada de leer, no solo volvería hablar con él, también lo vería, ya que se encontraba en la ciudad.

― ¿No vas a contestar Elizabeth? ―la voz de su padre la saco de su desconcierto, mientras la observaba por encima de su periódico al ver la perplejidad de su mirada.

― Sí, es Charlotte, quiere que vaya a su casa para hacer un trabajo de la escuela juntas ―al decir esto Lizzie se sintió mal consigo misma, le disgustaba mentirle a su padre, pero no quería que se enterara que era Darcy quien deseaba verla; ya que nadie de su familia, aparte de Jane, sabia de su relación clandestina que sostenía con él; si hablar durante horas por teléfono con Fitzwilliam se le podía llamar relación.

―Te perderás la cena que tu madre está preparando para nosotros ―le comento el Señor Bennet con desilusión en sus palabras, ya que eran los viernes por la noche donde toda la familia se reunían a cenar, y por ende podía platicar con sus hijas.

― De seguro la Señora Lucas me invitara algo de cenar ―Lizzie le dio un beso en la frente a su padre antes de salir de la estancia, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras― voy a mi habitación a cambiarme.

― Está bien, solo no llegues tan tarde ―fueron las últimas palabras de su padre antes de que Lizzie empezar a subir los primeros escalones.

_"Te veo en treinta minutos, en el parque enfrente de mi casa"_; fue lo que le respondió Elizabeth antes de tomar un baño rápido. Se sentía ansiosa, había estado deseando verlo por más de un mes, y ahora que se daba la oportunidad no sabía ni que ponerse. Pensaba que sus jeans y blusas de tirantes eran demasiado sencillos y sin gusto. Seguro que Darcy estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con mujeres que vestían elegantes trajes empresariales o hermosos vestido de marca, por lo que su guardarropa personal quedaba como la de una pordiosera.

Luego de diez minutos encontró unos jeans oscuros casi nuevos y una blusa blanca sin mangas con finos acabados, conjunto que la convención para ponérselo. Después de secarse el cabello y ponerse algo de brillo en sus labios, salió de su cuarto con solo su celular en la mano, esperando no encontrar a ningún miembro de su familia que le retrasara su salida. Al llegar a la planta inferior de la casa su padre ya no se encontraba en la estancia, seguramente se había dirigido a su estudio donde podía seguir leyendo como mucha más comodidad.

Al parecer todos estaban tan concentrados en sus actividades que no se dieron cuanta cuanto Elizabeth cerro tras de sí la puerta principal. Cruzo la calle hacia el parque justo enfrente de la casa, una hermosa arboleda con unos cuantos kilómetros de longitud, la cual cruzaba por todo el vecindario. Y después de unos cuantos pasos Elizabeth se arrepintió de no llevar congio su abrigo, aunque eran mediados de septiembre las noches eran bastantes frescas debido al clima húmedo de la ciudad.

No tuvo que caminar por mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse con él; ahí estaba, con su traje azul marino esperándola a un lado de su automóvil desde el otro lado del parque.

Y para Elizabeth decir que era apuesto era poco, se veía más que atractivo ante sus ojos. Al verla llegar, Darcy le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que Lizzie simplemente se estremeciera; era muy distinto hablar con él por teléfono que tenerlo nuevamente en persona, la distancia entre ambos le daba una cierta seguridad al hablar, la cual carecía cuando lo tenía cerca, a solo unos centímetros de ella.

― Hola pequeña ―le saludo de manera cariñosa mientras la aprisionaba con sus brazos.

Tenía que reconocer lo mucho que desea volver a sentirlo, por lo que aumento la duración del abrazo unos segundos más; aunque hubiera preferido lanzarse hacia él y besarlo, pero aun se sentía algo insegura con su presencia― No sabía que llegabas hoy ―dijo Lizzie deshaciendo con desgana el abrazo, quedando justo enfrente de él.

― Ni yo lo sabía, hace algunas horas seguía en Alemania en una reunión junto con Charles ―le comento Darcy con una sonrisa conspiradora, mientras la sostenía de la cintura para no aumentar el trecho entre el uno y el otro― tengo que llamarlo y decirle que regreso el lunes.

― ¿Aun no terminas tu viaje de negocios? ―le pregunto Elizabeth relajándose un poco ante el ambiente íntimo que surgió entre ambos. Recordaba que hace una semana le había dicho su hermana Jane que su marido se tenía que ir urgentemente a Italia, y luego a Alemania a un asunto de la empresa, deshaciendo así sus planes de pasar unas semanas con su familia en el norte del país. Al parecer Darcy lo había llamado para ayudarlo en concretar unos contratos y por lo visto también a desahogar su agenda laboral.

― No, y de hecho mañana tenía un desayuno con el dueño de una importadora alemana, pero creo que Charles se puede encargar perfectamente de él ―le dijo Fitzwilliam sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento por su pequeña fuga; y sin que Lizzie tuviera tiempo de actuar la volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos y la beso largamente, desapareciendo la poca distancia entre ambos― tenía ganas de verte.

― Espero que tus inversionistas no se enojen conmigo por distraerte de tus actividades laborales ―le comento Elizabeth abrazándolo por el cuello, sintiendo el agradable aroma de su colonia y su incipiente barba en su mejilla.

― No era importante que estuviera mañana ahí, además como te dije antes Charles esta como representante de la empresa ―Darcy se apoyó en su automóvil para poner sostenerla mejor, empezando a darle suaves besos por todo su cuello― creo que unos cuantos días de descanso no me vendrán nada mal.

― ¿Así que te aprovechaste de que Charles estuviera también en Alemania para escaparte unos días? ―le cuestiono Lizzie con ironía, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el deseo que le estaba provocando sus caricias― eso es digno de ver.

― En mi defensa, era ya una necesidad verte otra vez ―le comento Darcy sin detener sus camino por la piel expuesta de Elizabeth, tomándola nuevamente de la cintura para acercarla aun más contra él― hablar contigo todas las noches es todo un placer Elizabeth, pero contemplarte y tenerte en mis brazos es mucho mejor.

― Creo que me estas sobrevalorando ―dijo Lizzie sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían. Fitzwilliam era el único hombre que podía lograr este efecto en ella con tan solo mirarla; algo que provocaba en Elizabeth cierta frustración, ya que al ruborizarse no podía esconder su ya visible atracción hacia él― según mis hermanas hablar conmigo puede ser demasiado estresante, además que no me considero demasiado bonita para ser una fuente de admiración.

― Me gusta tu astucia y gracia con la que sueles hablar ―le aseguro Darcy regresando a sus labios para robarle otro corto beso― y creo que no me alcanzan las palabras para definir lo que me provocas con tu presencia.

― ¡Señor Darcy! ―exclamo Lizzie con una sonrisa en sus labios; tratando de sonar escandalizada por sus palabras― está usted insinuando que soy la culpable de su perversión.

― Vuelvo a decirle que no sea tan modesta Señorita Elizabeth ―le comunico Darcy mirándola por completo, visiblemente deleitado por lo que estaba observando― usted puede provocar el libido a cualquier hombre.

― Eso me gustaría ver ―Lizzie dejo escapar una ligera risa mientras le daba un largo beso, deteniéndose después de unos cuantos minutos; tenía que calmar las cosas entre ambos antes que la situación subiera de tono― ¿y a dónde me vas a invitar hoy?

― Hay varias opciones. Podríamos ir a cenar, hay un restaurant como a media hora de aquí, es muy tranquilo y privado como para tener una conversación amena.

― Suena bien ―Elizabeth le comento con aparente indiferencia, ahora lo que menos quería era perder el escaso tiempo que tenia con él cenando en un lujoso restaurant, donde seguramente todos los demás clientes estarían atentos de todas sus acciones.

― Oh bien, podríamos pasar por alto el protocolo de una cita y saltarnos a la última parte ―le sugirió él inmediatamente después, volviendo a invadir con sus labios el descubierto cuello de ella.

― ¿Y la última parte es...? ―le cuestiono Lizzie consiente a lo que se refería, ya que sentía la misma urgencia que él.

― ¿No te la imaginas? ―le pregunto robándole otro beso antes de continuar con una voz más seria― Elizabeth, no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido, pero he estado todo un mes esperando que llegara esta noche; me gustas mucho, casi temo que demasiado.

― No pienso que lo seas ―le aseguro Lizzie, y de hecho en estas cuatro semanas ella había constatado lo mismo; Fitzwilliam Darcy era un hombre muy atractivo, provocando en ella una inmoderada fascinación hacia él― yo también quiero estar contigo.

― Antes que otra cosa pase, quiero preguntarte algo ―Darcy tomo una postura más formal, tomándola de la barbilla para que lo miraba a los ojos― nunca pensé que llegaras a aceptarme; y a decir verdad, no me había declarado antes por temor a que me rechazaras.

― Te comprendo ―le comunico Elizabeth estrechando sus manos con las de él. En estos momentos se sentía muy nerviosa, aun teniendo cuatro hermanas, en muy pocas ocasiones hablaba de sus sentimientos, por lo que su mente no era tan hábil como en otras ocasiones― creo que si las circunstancia hubieran sido otras, te habría rechazado.

― No te quiero presionar ―Darcy cambio su tono de voz a uno más reflexivo, mirándola fijamente al hablar― pero creo que hemos llegado a un punto donde es mi deber pedirte que formalizamos nuestra relación.

― No te voy a mentir ―le explico Lizzie poniéndose inquieta ante sus palabras, recordando todas la veces que había comentado que no quería casarse y por ende establecer una relación amorosa; y no era porque no le gustaran los hombres, simplemente prefería sus estudios sobre una pareja― la idea de tener un novio no es que me agrade mucho.

― Lo sé, se ve que te gusta tu independencia ―comento Darcy con una media sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que convencer a Elizabeth Bennet para que fueran su novia no sería sencillo― pero no se me hace correcto que me acueste contigo nuevamente sin ni siquiera proponértelo.

― No sé qué decirte ―le dijo ella negando ligeramente con la cabeza, aun confundida por sus pensamientos― no quiero que te ofendas, pero nunca he pensado en tener una relación con alguien.

― Te entiendo Elizabeth, pero no te miento al decirte que eres la única mujer a la que le pediría una relación formal ―le dijo apoyando su frente con la de ella, mientras la volvía a tomar de la cintura en un ávido gesto de sentirla aún más cerca― como te dije anteriormente, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

― Y yo pensaba que eras el último hombre en el mundo con el que tendría una relación ―le comento Lizzie mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa, aun insegura de la decisión que iba a tomar; quería seguir con él, pero la idea de formalizar la relación, y con ello que su familia se enterara eran motivos que aun la detenían.

― No te culpo por pensar así ―le comento Darcy mientras le acariciaba con el dorso de la mano una mejilla― suelo aparentar ser un hombre más duro y taciturno que de lo que soy realmente.

― Y lo aparentabas muy bien, pensaba que eras uno de esos millonarios pretenciosos y orgullosos que ven a todos por encima del hombro.

― ¿Y eso te alejo de mi todos estos años? ―le pregunto Darcy con una sonrisa traviesa, uniendo sus labios con los suyos nuevamente.

"_Si Fitzwilliam quería que lo aceptara como su novio lo estaba logrando con sus constantes caricias" _pensó Elizabeth mientras le regresaba el gesto.

― Si, al parecer los dos somos demasiados testarudos como para dejarse vencer por el otro ―le respondió Lizzie correspondiendo a sus besos; ahora comprendía todos esos sentimientos que describirán en las novelas románticas; en este momento solo quería permanecer a lado de él, sin pensar en nadie más― y quiero pedirte perdón por ser tan prejuiciosa, la verdad suelo ser mas analítica antes de definir a las personas, pero contigo fue distinto.

― ¿Así? ―le susurro él, perdiendo por un momento el gusto por el tema, ya que se encontraba mucho más entretenido en su cuello y labios.

― Bueno, para ser sincera también me gustabas desde antes, tal vez fue eso que me hizo juzgarte sin fundamentos ―le comento Lizzie tratando de poner algo de serenidad, recordando que estaban en un parque público; por lo que se abstuvo de besarlo nuevamente, con el fin de que la mirara directamente.

― Me alegra oírlo ―le dijo Darcy comprendiendo el mensaje, dejando sus manos apoyadas en su cintura para no deshacer el enlace― entonces Señorita Bennet, ¿me haría el honor de permitirme ser su novio?

― Si ―le respondió Lizzie dándole un casto beso en señal de aceptación― aunque si le digiera que no Señor, creo que sería lo mismo, ya que no podría quitármelo de encima de todos modos.

― No, no podría Señorita, ya que me ha embrujado en cuerpo y alma.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola! Yo de nuevo por aquí. Quiero agradecer el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia, ya que he de confesar que es mi historia favorita (de la que he publicado yo). Y mientras releía este capítulo, simplemente pensé que necesito a un Mr. Darcy así en la vida real XD, ¿alguien opina lo mismo?.

A las personitas que me dejaron sus cometarios y pusieron esta historia en _favorites y follows, l_es agradezco su apoyo; **Ana Suarez, lalakathe1997**, **yeyuperez, amescasso, Molita** (me agrada saber que te esté gustando releer esta historia tanto como a mí, es un placer para mi volverla a subir), **Mary-04** (Si he escuchado de esa novela, aunque no me he animado a leerla, pero desde hoy la pongo en mi lista de pendientes, gracias por la recomendación), **Ga Darcy** (me alegra que te gustara la historia, y como eres nueva lectora, espero que te sigua encantando ;), gracias por pasarte por acá), y a las dos lectoras anónimas, les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Y una persona que me pregunto qué porque no subía todos los capítulos que tenia de una vez, y la verdad es lo que quiero hacer, pero me gustaría primero darles una revisada en ortografía y redacción (aunque de seguro se me pase algo XD) antes de publicarlos nuevamente; así que no se desesperen no tardare en actualizar los capítulos que ya tenía publicados.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, nuevamente gracias a todos por su apoyo :D

!Saludos!

**Atte.: Elizabeth Mustang.**


	4. Contando Estrellas

.

…

**-0-**

**-Justo Como Eres-**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**Nota del Autor**: Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 4. Contando Estrellas -**

Tenía que admitirlo, estar con un hombre como Fitzwilliam Darcy era simplemente maravilloso. En sus veinte años Elizabeth no había experimentado tanta satisfacción en su vida, la cual aumentada por las constantes atenciones recibidas por parte de él.

En los últimos dos meses la había invitado a elegantes restaurantes, paseos nocturnos por el parque del centro de la ciudad, tardes completas en la exquisita biblioteca de su mansión y la más excitantes noches que había experimentado en su corta vida; no obstante todo lo anterior había sucedido a escondidas de su familia. Aunque su hermana mayor Jane y su esposo Charles estaban al tanto de su relación, ni sus padres ni hermanas menores conocían su noviazgo con Darcy. Elizabeth podía enumerar con una mano las razones por las que se negaba a revelar su relación. La primera de ellas y la que tenía más peso en su decisión era su singular familia, la cual la había avergonzado en más de una ocasión; esto último y la delicada salud de su padre la hacían negarse a ventilar su romance, decisión que Darcy no estaba de acuerdo pero había accedido darle algo de tiempo para encontrar el momento más oportuno para revelarlo.

Fitzwilliam la había convencido de verse después de sus clases en la universidad, por lo que ahora Elizabeth se encontraban en su oficina, en un edificio de más de cincuenta pisos, el cual servía como central de operaciones de su empresa en Londres. Y aun con el ambiente estresante y tenso que provocaban el ir y venir de los hombres con traje y las secretarias al exterior de la oficina, ellos se encontraban ausentes a tal presión.

Él prácticamente había dejado el papeleo que estaba haciendo cuando Elizabeth entro a su oficina; y sin pararse de su silla la había persuadido de que se sentara en sus piernas, posición en la cual Darcy aprovecho para empezar a acariciarla por completo, quedándose unidos por más de diez minutos.

― Fitzwilliam ―lo llamo Lizzie, trato de soltarse de su agarre; aunque la posición en la cual se encuentra era más que confortable para ambos, el insistente sonido del teléfono no la dejaba concentrarse.

― ¿Si? ―le dijo él entre besos y sin soltarla, más que entretenido en su recorrido por todo el cuerpo de ella.

― El teléfono lleva sonando por más de cinco minutos ―le comento Elizabeth segundos después, deshaciendo el beso, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla con el fin de quedar a unos cuantos centímetros por arriba de él― ¿porque no contestas de una vez?

― Si lo hago seguramente sería mi secretaria diciéndome que tengo una junta importante en quince minutos ―le explico Darcy con una media sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciarla por toda la extensión de su piel― o que tengo como veinte llamadas de potenciales inversionistas sin contestar.

― Es su trabajo Señor ―Lizzie lo amonesto como si fuera un niño que no quisiera hacer su tarea; aunque la idea de quedarse por más tiempo a solas era sumamente atrayente, tenía que recordar que se encontraba en la oficina de él, donde en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien por la puerta y sorprenderlos en una posición demasiado comprometedora― una empresa no se maneja sola.

― Ya te he dicho que necesito unos cuantos días libres ―le comento Darcy ampliando su sonrisa, regresando a tomar su cuello, el cual tanto le gustaba besar.

― ¿Mas días libres?, si sigues así tu compañía se va ir a la quiebra ―Elizabeth suspiro cuando sintió los labios de él en su piel, era tan sublime estar en entre sus manos que se le dificultaba mantener la mente fría.

― No tengo opción ―le explico Darcy a unos cuantos centímetros de su escote, prosiguiendo su recorrido lentamente― mi novia es demasiado demandante.

― ¿Yo? ―Lizzie nuevamente se alejó de él, fingiendo sentirse ofendida por su comentario― pero si fue tu idea que viniera a aquí después de la escuela.

― Me declaro culpable, solo estaba pensado que sería excitante hacerte el amor en la oficina ―le comento Darcy acariciando sus labios con los de ella, volviéndola a atraer hacia él.

― Sabes que eres una mala influencia para mí ―le dijo Lizzie intensificando el beso, había algo en este hombre que la hacía perder el poco pudor que poseía.

― Lo sé ―él volvió a sonreírle dispuesto a realizar su idea cuando nuevamente el teléfono empezó a sonar. Sin más remedio Darcy tuvo que tomar la llamada ante la mirada acusadora de su novia; y en efecto era su secretaria, la cual alarmada le decía que tenía una junta demasiado importante en menos de tres minutos― lo que imaginaba, ¿podrías esperarme un momento?.

― Por supuesto ―le aseguro Lizzie dejándolo que se pusiera de pie, mientras ella tomaba su asiento. Darcy prolongo la duración del último beso antes de dirigirse con desgana a la puerta― vete ya o de seguro van a venir por ti.

La oficina quedo nuevamente en silencio, por lo que Elizabeth se dispuso a tomar uno de sus libros de lectura y empezar a leer; tenía que hacer un reporte de todo el ejemplar antes del fin de semana, escrito que no había empezado por las constantes citas que tenía con Darcy, que aunque eran más que exquisitas, le estaban atrasando con sus estudios. Solo esperaba que su relación con él no le perjudicara en la escuela, ya que podría acarrearle varios problemas, uno de ellos con su padre, el cual esperaba que terminara la carrera en literatura sin contratiempos ni distracciones.

― Busco al Señor Darcy ―de la nada apareció una mujer mayor de atrás de la puerta, observándola detenidamente con desdén― dígale que su tía Catherine de Bourgh lo busca.

― No se encuentra en estos momentos, está en una junta ―le comunico Lizzie algo aturdida por la repentina aparición de la Señora.

Recordando ligeramente que Darcy le había contado que cuando su padre murió, su tía se había hecho cargo de él y de su hermana menor Georgiana, los cuales solo contaban con tan solo catorce y dos años de edad. Su madre había muerto dos años antes, así que la señora de Bourgh crio personalmente a la pequeña Georgiana, y ayudo a su sobrino con la empresa de su padre hasta que este obtuviera la mayoría de edad. Por lo que aun con su expresión altanera y arrogante, la dama que tenía justo en frente debería de ser una buena persona, o eso pensaba Elizabeth.

― ¿Es nueva? ―le pregunto la mujer, con evidente curiosidad en su mirada.

― Perdón ―le respondió confundida Lizzie con una media sonrisa, sin saber a lo que se refería.

― Te pregunte si eres una nueva empleada ―le dijo segundos después, visiblemente molesta por el desconcierto e ineptitud de la joven.

― No señora, yo no trabajo aquí ―le contesto Lizzie aun turbada por la forma en que le hablaba la mujer. Tenía que reconocer que le intimidaba la voz rígida con la que le hablaba y la evidente exanimación a la que era expuesta.

― ¿Entonces qué haces en la oficina personal de mi sobrino? ―le cuestiono con la intención de amonestarla; justo antes de comprender el significado de la presencia de la joven― ¿acaso eres su querida?

― No soy su querida, si no su novia ―le respondió Elizabeth tratando de no perder los estribos por la injusta acusación por parte de la Señora. Como podía creer que era una de esas mujeres que solo se acostaba con los hombres por dinero o regalos caros.

― Déjame decirte muchacha, que mi sobrino está comprometido ―le aseguro con malicia, cambiado su mirada curiosa a una de desprecio absoluto― así que lo que tu tengas con él es más que una mentira.

― No le creo... ―le dijo Elizabeth mas que extrañada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque Darcy era un hombre de pocas palabras y con demasiados secretos, era imposible que él hubiera mentido todo este tiempo; además de que su cuñado Charles no hubiera permitido ninguna relación entre ambos si lo que decía la Señora de Bourgh era cierto, por lo que se puso de modo ofensivo contra ella― ¿y en donde se encuentra su prometida?, si lo que usted dice fuera cierto.

―Ella es una Señorita de alta clase, ahora mismo se encuentra estudiando en la mejor escuela en París.

―No sé si pueda creerle Señora ―Lizzie se negó a seguir hablando con ella, si alguien tenía que decirle que existía o no un compromiso era Darcy― y en todo caso, es Fitzwilliam el que me tiene que decir si lo que usted dice es cierto o no.

― No me importa si me crees muchacha insolente ―le dijo visiblemente molesta por sus palabras, tomando el picaporte de la puerta dispuesta a salir de la oficina― solo dile a mi sobrino que necesito verlo urgentemente.

Elizabeth nuevamente se quedo sola en la enorme oficina, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos marrones. Y antes que pudiera tomar todos sus libros y guardarlos en su bolso la puerta volvió a abrirse. Aunque suponía de quien se trataba no quiso voltearse, lo único que quería hacer en estos momento era irse inmediatamente de este lugar, se sentía tan ofendida por las palabras de aquella mujer que lo último que quería era tener una discusión con Darcy.

― ¿Qué haces? ―le cuestiono Fitzwilliam visiblemente sorprendido por su estado al entrar; pudiendo distinguir ligeros sollozos entrecortados― ¿porque estas llorando Elizabeth?

― Me tengo que ir ―fue lo único que logro decir ya que la rabia aun le obstruía la garganta, se sentía tan dolida que cuando él trato tomarla del brazo le produjo aversión hacia él― no me toques.

― ¿Que paso? ―Darcy dio dos pasos hacia atrás a ver su reacción, aun confundido por lo que estaba pasando― mírame, ¿qué paso?

―Tu tía ―Elizabeth se volteo para verlo de frente, constatando lo que sabía cuando vio la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro― vino a buscarte.

― ¿Que te dijo? ―le pregunto Darcy momentos después, tensándose por completo por el giro de la conversación, acción que termino por confirmarle a Elizabeth lo dicho por la Señora de Bourgh.

― ¿Tu qué crees? ―le cuestiono sarcásticamente Lizzie, dándole nuevamente la espalda para terminar de guardar el último libro que aun se encontraba en el enorme escritorio de roble― no sé porque no me imagine antes, teniendo tanto dinero y poder, era de suponerse que podrías estar con más de una mujer a la vez.

― No es cierto ―Darcy nuevamente trato de tomarla del brazo para que se volviera hacia él, pero por segunda ocasión fue rechazado por Elizabeth― escúchame, solo he estado contigo en los últimos meses.

― Tal vez sea cierto ―Lizzie se encogió hombros en señal de indiferencia, tomando su bolso y su chaqueta del escritorio para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible― ya que tu prometida está estudiando en París.

― No es mi prometida ―le aseguro Darcy con firmeza, buscando su mirada para verla a los ojos― bueno, lo es de cierta manera... Elizabeth déjame explicarte.

― No ―Lizzie a alejo su mano por tercera vez con un golpe seco, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no se acercara mas― no quiero ninguna explicación Fitzwilliam, no quiero saber cuáles fueron tus motivos.

― Pero yo si quiero que lo sepas ―Darcy se puso enfrente de ella, obstaculizando su salida. Se veía demasiado exaltado al hablar― por favor, escúchame.

― No ―Lizzie negó con la cabeza, no quería escuchar ninguna patraña que la convenciera de seguir la relación con él― esto se acabó.

― ¿Entonces qué harás? ―Fitzwilliam cambio su tono de su voz provocando que Elizabeth se estremeciera; mientras cerraba ambas manos con fuerza y la miraba fríamente― por fin vas a hacer lo que querías; regresar a tu casa y aparentar ser la mujer fría e independiente que no eres.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Lizzie lo miro extrañada, aun sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo y la relación que tenia con tema. Aunque siempre le había gustado ser lo más independiente de sus padres y hermanas, para nada quería aparentar ser fría ni autosuficiente como él decía.

― Llevamos dos meses siendo novios, Elizabeth ―en un movimiento rápido Darcy la tomo de los brazos, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el enorme escritorio. Elizabeth podía sentir como la diferencia de anatomía hacia su efecto, ya que el imponente cuerpo de Fitzwilliam no le dejaba moverse― dos meses que no me has dejado hablar de nuestra relación con tus padres.

― No entiendo que tiene que ver con tu engaño ―Lizzie sacudió la cabeza en él, provocando por la cercanía de ambos que las lágrimas que amenazan en salir nuevamente se limpiaran en la camisa azul de Darcy.

Aunque su orgullo no la dejaba admitirlo públicamente, era cierto de lo que se le acusaba, tenía miedo; miedo de enamorarse y que la lastimaran, o mucho peor que la engañaran fácilmente por anteponer sus sentimientos antes que su razón. De igual manera se sentía insegura de dejar entrever sus emociones con su familia, no quería que vieran lo débil que podía llegar hacer cuando se enamoraba.

― ¿No lo entiendes? ―le interrogo con visible ironía, oprimiendo aun mas su cuerpo en el de ella― te avergüenzas de tener una relación con alguien, ya que aun no puedes aceptar que por fin hubo un hombre que pudo penetrar esa pared que siempre construyes ante los demás.

― No es así ―Lizzie le temblor la voz al decirlo, evidentemente afectada por sus palabras― mi padre está enfermo, él...

― Él no puede tener fuertes impresiones ―fue Darcy el que termino la frase por ella, con un tono de voz más calmado al notar algo de miedo en sus los ojos. Acercándose aun más, quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, a tal grado de poder sentir el calor emanado por la joven. Aunque entendía perfectamente el padecimiento y la avanzada edad del Señor Bennet, era incomprensible la negativa de Lizzie por dar a conocer su relación a sus familiares― es solo una excusa Elizabeth, y lo sabes.

― No lo entiendes ―Lizzie se quiso liberarse de su agarre, tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás sin éxito― pero eso ya no importa, es mejor que terminemos.

― No, no vamos a terminar nada ―le dijo Darcy con toda la serenidad posible. Quería volver a besarla, transmitirle lo mucho que la necesitaba pero no era lo mejor en estos momentos― te dije que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, y es cierto, solo espero que tú me creas.

― Y si tanto me amas, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías una prometida? ―le cuestiono ella, esperando escuchar una justificación convincente para entender su engaño.

― Es solo un asunto de laboral ―le respondió Darcy dejándola libre, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para poner explicarle el inusual acuerdo que había hecho su tía materna― es la sobrina política de mi tía, y la heredera de una de las grandes empresas de importaciones en Inglaterra, si me caso con ella obtendré mas de cincuenta por ciento de las acciones.

― Así que... ¿Te casarías por dinero? ―Lizzie no podía creer que aun había ese tipo de compromisos, donde la gente se casaba por un buen apellido o por aumentar su fortuna.

― No, es un acuerdo que elaboro mi tía ―le comento Darcy pasando su mano por su cabellera con impaciencia― ella solo quiere lo mejor para mí y Georgiana.

― Lo entiendo, pero creo que salgo sobrando en su acuerdo ―le dijo Lizzie sintiéndose la intrusa de la historia.

― No, tu no sobras, voy a hablar con mi tía ―le dijo volviendo a caminar hacia donde se encontraba ella, quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, seducido a unirlos nuevamente― solo dame algo de tiempo.

― No sé si pueda ―Lizzie inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, por el momento sus caricias no le ayudaban a sentirse mejor. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era estar sola para pensar en lo que había sucedido y tomar una decisión― los dos nos estamos ocultando demasiadas cosas, no creo que esto funcione.

― No me volverás a proponer que terminemos ―Darcy la tomo de la barbilla, tratando que sus miradas se cruzaran. No iba a permitir que su relación se terminara por un malentendido provocado por su tía.

― Creo que yo soy la que te pide algo de tiempo ―le aseguro Lizzie manteniéndose lo mas serena posible― aunque arregles el asunto con tu tía no se si pueda volver a creer en ti.

― Espero que vuelvas a confiar en mí ―tenía sus labios tan cerca de los suyos que casi podía sentir los suaves y exquisitos que eran, incitándolo en tenerla de nuevo entre sus manos― si necesitas tiempo te lo daré, pero no me pidas que no vuela a intentar tener algo contigo.

― Me tengo que ir ―Lizzie se quedo inmóvil, tentada por inicial el beso. Ahora su mente estaba llega de ideas y sentimientos lacrimosos, por lo que lo único que quería en estos instantes era estar sola. Tomo su bolso y camino hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí, trayéndoles el cuarto capítulo de la historia.

Quiero agradecer a los que muy amablemente me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior; sé que muchos ya han leído esta historia y están esperando que publique nuevos capítulos, sin embargo quiero tomarme un poco de tiempo para corregir algún error en la historia antes de continuar; por lo que agradezco su apoyo mientras lo hago: **AnaMa9507** (Hola, ya había subido este capítulo anteriormente, solo que alguien entro a mi página personal y borro algunas historias, entre ellas esta, así que estoy con la tarea de volver a subirla, gracias por comentar y por tu interés en esta historia :D), **Ana Suarez** (gracias por el apoyo ;), tenlo por seguro que seguiré publicando y actualizando esta historia) y **Molita** (Muchas estamos de acuerdo de que un Mr. Darcy como regalo de cumpleaños sería lo mejor, sin embargo creo que nos tendremos que conformar con leer de él en las historias publicadas en esta página XD).

Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos luego ;).

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	5. Perdiendo el Sueño

…

**-0-**

**-Justo como Eres-**

**Resumen**: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen; solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 5. Perdiendo el sueño-**

― !Lizzie está embarazada¡ ―fueron las palabras que salieron por las boca de Lydia, la cual acaba de bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras principales agitando con su mano izquierda una hoja de papel doblada, seguida de su hermana Catherine.

En ese momento los demás habitantes de la casa se encontraban en la estancia; el señor Bennet estaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos de Arthur Conan Doyle, ejemplar que ya había leído un par de veces por su latente afición a las historias de detectives. Por su parte la señora de la casa y su hija del medio Mary, se entretenían haciendo una cobija hecha de estambre de color azul, la cual sería un obsequio para el nuevo bebé que esperaba la menor de las hermanas. Por último, Elizabeth se encontraba inmersa en su computadora, haciendo un ensaño para su clase de literatura universal, el cual tenía que entregar el lunes próximo como parte de su calificación final.

― Lydia, no ―Kitty la paro en seco junto a la entrada a la sala, con el aliento entrecortado por tratar de alcanzarla desde las habitaciones del segundo piso. Observo a su hermana Elizabeth con evidente culpa en su mirada― Lizzie le dije que no entrara a tu habitación.

― Elizabeth, ¿lo que acabo de escuchar es cierto? ―después del mutismo que había provocado tal declaración; el primero en hablar fue el señor Bennet, dejando su libro a un lado aun incrédulo por las palabras de su hija menor.

― Papa... yo... ―Elizabeth se había quedado en shock, mientras reconocía la hoja blanca que sostenía Lydia en el aire. Hace exactamente una semana se había percatado de la ausencia de su periodo, y sin querer exaltar a alguien de su familia se apoyó en Charlotte, su amiga de toda la infancia, para que la acompañara hacerse un estudio en una clínica médica, donde le confirmaron su estado horas después. Sabía que tenía que confesar su embarazo tarde o temprano, pero aun se sentía tan confundida que habría querido guardarlo un par de semanas más, cuando supiera qué hacer con su vida y la de su hijo.

― Claro que es cierto, en este examen médico lo dice ―Lydia se zafo del agarre de Kitty y le entrego la hoja a su madre, dedicándole a Lizzie una sonrisa triunfal.

Y fue en ese momento que Elizabeth supo que su hermana menor se estaba vengado de ella; ya que hace unos días había convencido a su padre de no darle ni una libra más a Andrew Wickham, el cual se encontraba en estos momentos como guarda imperial en Newcastle. Lydia había residió un mensaje de su marido hace tres días, pidiéndole urgentemente quinientas libras "prestadas" para salgar una deuda de juego; por lo cual, Lydia pidió el dinero a su padre, ya que ella no contaba ni con una libra en los bolsillos; préstamo que no llego a realizarse por la intervención de Lizzie. Ya era excesivo el abuso económico del que era víctima el señor Bennet por parte de su yerno; y Elizabeth no iba a permitir que Andrew siguiera saldando sus deudas a costa de los pocos ahorros de la familia, decisión que enfureció de sobre manera a Lydia.

― !Santo cielo!, señor Bennet... ―exclamó la madre después de contemplar por unos segundos la acta médica, en la cual precisaba claramente las ocho semanas de gestación de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet― ¿Lydia donde lo encontraste?.

― Estaba en el bolso de Lizzie ―le respondió Lydia, volviendo a sonreír arrogantemente ante su hermana mayor― seguramente lo llevaba a todas partes para que nadie se diera cuenta.

― Lizzie, ¿es cierto, pero cómo? ―esta vez la madre interrogo a su segunda hija, entregándole el papel a su esposo para que lo leyera.

― Tal vez debió liarse con uno de sus compañeros de escuela ―intervino nuevamente Lydia con voz burlona, sabiendo perfectamente que su hermana no salía de esta casa si no era para ir a la universidad o para visitar Jane o Charlotte― seguramente el padre es un "come libros" sin futuro.

― Elizabeth, me puedes decir que significa esto ―fue la voz grave de su padre la que se escuchó en toda la estancia; callando por completo a Lydia, mientras que Mary y Catherine escuchaban la discusión en silencio, pendientes de no perder ningún detalle.

― Padre permítame explicarte... ―Elizabeth simplemente se quedo en blanco cuando quiso aclarar la situación, ya que ni ella misma estaba cien por ciento consciente de lo que sucedía. Claro que iba a decirles a sus padres sobre su embarazo, ya que pasando algunos meses más seria imposible ocultarlo; pero esperaba tener algo más de tiempo para acomodar sus ideas y decidir su futuro.

― Soy todo oídos Elizabeth ―le comunico su padre al verla callarse; mientras empezaba a sudar por la frente, se le observaba demasiado agitado como para poder esconder su malestar por la noticia.

― Si estoy embarazada, desde hace una semana que lo confirme ―le declaro Lizzie, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para no agrandar más el problema.

― ¿Y quién es el padre? ―fue la señora Bennet que siguió con el interrogatorio, aun pasmada por la inusual noticia. De sus cinco hijas pensaba que Elizabeth iba hacer la tía solterona, la que cuidaría de sus sobrinos el fin de semana mientras que sus hermanas salían con sus esposos― se tiene que hacer cargo; ahora con el hijo de Lydia en camino otro bebé sería desastroso para la familia.

― Querida por favor ―el señor Bennet intervino para que su esposa se calmara; aun observando directamente a Lizzie, esperando una explicación― y bien Elizabeth, nos vas a decir quién es el padre.

― Él... no es necesario que sepan quién es ―Lizzie simplemente no pudo decir el nombre del padre; se había pasado los últimos tres años asegurando que Fitzwilliam Darcy será el último hombre en la tierra con el que tendría una relación, por lo que sonaría casi absurdo que él fuera el padre. Además aún estaba resentida por su compromiso con otra mujer, hecho que los separaba por el momento, por lo que aún se planteaba el decirle o no sobre su estado; aunque siendo el mejor amigo de Charles Bingley lo descubriría tarde o temprano― yo misma me haré cargo del bebé.

― ¡Santo Dios!, ¿te estás escuchando Lizzie? ―su madre empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala, escandalizada por las palabras de su hija; llevándose una mano al pecho en evidente signo de agitación― no tenemos dinero para mantenerlos a todos, y mucho menos para alimentar otra boca, señor Bennet diga algo.

― Puedes venir a mi despacho Elizabeth, quiero hablar contigo en privado ―el señor Bennet se dirigió a Lizzie, evidentemente incomodo por el espectáculo que estaba dando su esposa. Dejo su asiento para emprender el camino hacia su oficina; justo antes de salir de lugar, voltio a ver a las dos mujeres en pie, las cuales lo miraban expectantes esperando a que hablara― y tu querida puedes empezar a hacer la cena, y dile a Lydia que te ayude, al parecer tiene bastante tiempo libre.

― No es mi culpa papá, porque siempre proteges a Lizzie ―Lydia exploto ante el evidente favoritismo de su padre, golpeando fuertemente el piso con los pies. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia las escaleras principales, haciendo una rabieta por la clara decisión de su padre de no amonestar a Elizabeth― fue ella la que se equivocó esta vez, no es justo.

― Lydia espera, piensa en tu hijo ―la señora Bennet se fue tras su hija menor, tratando de alcanzarla sin éxito hasta su cuarto. Por segunda vez la planta baja de la casa se quedo en silencio, Kitty y Mary no habían participado mucho en la conversación, ni querían hacerlo, por lo que fingieron estar ocupadas con el tejido de la cobija. Elizabeth siguió a su padre hasta su despacho, el cual estaba repleto de libros y cuadernos de notas viejos, los cuales se había acumulado al paso de los años.

― Bien Lizzie, creo que aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente ―le comento su padre al llegar al cuarto, mientras tomaba una de las píldoras de "captopril" que siempre guardaba en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Aunque su problema de presión alta era estable, había situaciones donde esta pequeña pastilla le había salvado literalmente la vida, por lo que siempre contaba con una dosis a la mano.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―Elizabeth empezó a preocuparse por la salud de su padre, ya que había empezado a sudar por la frente y el temblor en su brazo izquierdo le indicaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para permanecer tranquilo; se sentía tal culpable por provocarle una nueva preocupación a su padre que no podía ni mirarlo directamente a los ojos sin sentirse apenada― quieres que llame al médico.

― No hace falta mi niña ―el hombre le hablo con suavidad, sintiéndose agradecido cuando tomo haciendo en su silla de piel favorita, ya que sus piernas empezaban a protestar por el aumento de presión en su sistema― este viejo aun aguanta unas cuantas impresiones más.

― Padre, lamento no habértelo dicho antes ―Elizabeth empezó a disculparse, se sentía tan mal, estos últimos meses había estado escondiendo demasiadas cosas a su padre, el cual era una de las personas en las que más confiaba― es solo que yo...

― Te comprendo, a veces los Bennet nos resistimos a enamorarnos ―le comento el hombre con una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras observaba con cariño a su hija― y en el proceso cometemos varios errores.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―Lizzie lo miro extrañada por sus palabras; esperaba que cuando estuvieran solos, su padre le regañara por sus acciones poco sensatas. Como la vez que se había peleado en la escuela en sexto grado, dejando a un niño con el ojo morado por burlarse de ella por gustarle los libros. Ahora en cambio su padre no se veía molesto, sino más bien comprensivo con la situación.

― Me paso algo aparecido con tu madre ―le explico segundos después, un poco más relajado por el efecto de la medicina en su cuerpo― sabes, yo no pensaba en casarme y tener hijos, mi sueño era acabar mi licenciatura en letras y seguir estudiando hasta alcanzar un doctorado.

― ¿Entonces te arrepientes de casarte con mamá y tener a mis hermanas y a mí? ―le pregunto Lizzie sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, aunque siempre había pensado que su padre habría preferido tener un varón como hijo, quería a todas sus hijas.

― Por supuesto que no ―el señor Bennet aumento su sonrisa, recordando todas las situaciones que había tenido que lidiar por el placer de tener a cada una de sus niñas― aunque todas me han agobiado en una u otra ocasión, a las cinco las quiero mucho.

― Y nosotras a ti papá ―Lizzie se tranquilizó por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación; arrepintiéndose grandemente de no confesarle sus problemas anteriormente a su padre.

― Ustedes son mejor recompensa que un simple título, aunque al principio me costó creerlo ―le comento el señor Bennet― pero pasando a otro tema, tenemos que hablar sobre tu embarazo.

― Sí, lo sé ―Lizzie bajo la mirada por unos segundos, aun apenada de la situación. Sabía que en el fondo había defraudado a su padre por su repentino embarazo, aunque le agradecía que llevara la situación con seriedad y madurez― papá creerme que no te quise decepcionar, voy a seguir con mis estudios, buscare un trabajo para ayudarte a llevar los gastos de la casa.

― No tienes que asegurarme nada Elizabeth ―el hombre negó con la cabeza al oír el plan de su hija; aunque seguramente fuera lo más sensato, no dejaría que Lizzie se malviviera al tratar de ayudarlo con la mantenimiento de la casa― aunque me gustaría que confiaras un poco en mi, y me confesaras quien el padre.

― Es solo que... ―Lizzie titubeo al hablar, aun sin convérsese de decir el nombre del padre de su hijo. No era que un hombre como Fitzwilliam Darcy no fuera bueno, o que no la ayudaría con respecto a los gastos del niño, pero la relación entre él y su familia nunca había sido la mejor. Al principio su madre había querido entablar amistad con él, con el fin de encontrar un esposo para una de sus cuatro hijas aun solteras; al ver el lado orgulloso y arrogante de Darcy, tanto que su madre como hermanas menores habían decidido zanjar cualquier relación con él. Solo Jane era la que en ocasiones lo defendía, diciendo que el mejor amigo de su marido era algo introvertido, pero llegaba ser muy agradable cuando se le llegara a tratar. Pero aun con los halagos de Jane y Charles, Darcy seguía siendo el hombre que le había roto el corazón, al ocultarle su compromiso, por lo que aun estaba dudando si perdonarlo o no, y por ende de confesarle su embarazo― tuvimos problemas, termine con él desde hace un mes.

― Elizabeth dime algo ―le dijo su padre unos segundos después viéndola fijamente, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba su hija― ¿acaso el padre de tu hijo es casado y tiene familia?, ¿es por eso que no me quieres decir su nombre?

― No papá, no es casado ―Lizzie se sorprendo de lo bien que llegaba a leerle la mente; Lizzie y él siempre habían sido muy parecidos en tanto carácter y gusto, por lo que los dos eran muy unidos― aunque se va a casar con otra mujer.

― Ya veo, ¿entonces tu intensión es ser madre soltera?

― No... no lo sé ―Lizzie se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, ya que no se había planteado por completo ser madre soltera; la verdad no quería seguir ocultando más secretos a nadie de su familia, y claro a Darcy tampoco― ahorita mi cabeza está demasiado liada como para pensar correctamente.

― Bueno, creo que lo mejor en este momento es darte algo de tiempo ―le comento su padre volviéndole a sonreír, dejando por el momento el tema.

― Gracias papá ―Elizabeth le agradeció enormemente; aunque no había podido aplacar la rebeldía de Lydia, el señor Bennet era un padre sensato, cariñoso y caritativo.

― No quiero que pienses que estoy de parte de alguien ―le comento momentos después, apoyándose por completo en el respaldo de la silla― pero te puedo decir que los hombres somos demasiados primitivos como para detectar todas las señales que una mujer nos manda.

― ¿De qué hablas padre? ―Lizzie lo miro confundida por sus palabras, sin saber lo que su padre quería decirle.

― A veces los hombres cometemos errores sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta ―el señor Bennet le dijo aun sosteniendo una sonrisa en los labios, mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho, relajándose por completo― por los que nos tienen que repetir las cosas varias veces para darnos cuenta.

― Lo dices por experiencia propia ―Lizzie le regreso la sonrisa, agradecida por tenerlo como padre y consejero.

― Por supuesto que sí ―le aseguro él soltando una ligera carcajada― tal vez pienses que soy el que aguanta el temperamento de tu madre, pero ella ha hecho muchas más cosas por mí que yo por ella.

― Entiendo ―le dijo Lizzie, agradecida de haber hablado con su padre.

― Bueno, ya te puedes ir ―le dijo tomando un libro del escritorio, dispuesto a seguir con su lectura― solo espero que me informes lo que decidas.

― Claro que lo haré papá ―Lizzie se acercó a él para darle un dulce beso en la frente; después de la plática de su padre se sentía mucho mejor y esperaba organizar sus ideas― muchas gracias por confiar en mí.

Cuando Lizzie estuvo por fin sola en su habitación, se encontró con su celular en su escritorio personal. Lo miro fijamente examinando sus opciones, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, volver habla con Darcy era inevitable, por lo que posponerlo podría causarle mayores problemas en el futuro. Tomo el pequeño aparato y empezó a escribir un corto mensaje: "Hola, ¿puedo verte?". Después de enviarlo se sentó en su cama a esperar, sabía que Darcy se encontraba en la ciudad porque Jane se lo había comentado, por lo que esperaba recibir una respuesta pronto; la cual llego dos minutos más tarde.

"Por supuesto pequeña, dime ¿en dónde te veo?" Elizabeth se sorprendo por la rapidez de su respuesta, además de que aun seguía llamándola de forma cariñosa. No pudo detener la sonrisa en sus labios, aunque el resentimiento por su engaño aún estaba latente, todavía sentía algo por él.

"En media hora en el parque enfrente de mi casa, ¿puedes?" le contesto Lizzie minutos después, al principio había pensado en citarlo otro día, con el fin de tener algo más de tiempo para meditar lo que iba a decirle, pero en un ataque de valor había decidido en hacerlo hoy mismo.

"Por ti claro que puedo, te vero ahí, extrañe saber de ti" al recibir el último mensaje Lizzie suspiro extenuada, al parecer este día iba ser demasiado largo para ella.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí. Disculpen la demora, la verdad quería actualizar desde hace días, solo que no encontraba el capítulo (cambie de computadora personal y no encontraba los capítulos guardados de esta historia), así que hasta hoy pude actualizar.

Y para las que ya leyeron esta historia, ¿recuerdan de esta capitulo?, yo recuerdo que causo mucho "revuelo" por el giro de la historia, aunque yo ya tenía planeado lo que iba a suceder desde el principio XD

Quiero agradecer a **sofiaragal **por seguir la historia, gracias por leer ;).

Y a las lecturas que comentaron el capítulo anterior muchas gracias, son siempre sus palabras las que me ayudan a continuar:

**Molita:** gracias por escribir y por tu paciencia en esta historia ;), como veras voy subiendo los capítulos y aunque a veces tarde un poco, tenlo por seguro que seguiré con esta historia. Y concuerdo contigo, yo también detesto a la Señora de Bourgh de esta historia (y la del libro de orgullo y prejuicio también XD). Te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso.

**Ga Darcy**: Hola, gracias por seguir comentando, y como tu bien dices, la historia empezó muy tranquila y relajaba, sin embargo en este y en los siguientes capítulos empieza la trama principal del Fic, así que no dejes de leer. Espero que te sigua gustando la historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo ;).

**Vegetable lov3r**: ¡Hola!, qué bueno que de diste una escapadita de tus obligaciones, y como veras decidí volver a subir la historia (después de que me la borraran), aunque sé que no va tener la misma aceptación que antes, y eso me deprime un poco; sin embargo me gusta compartir mi imaginación con ustedes, así que me veras por aquí seguido. Espero verte por aquí luego ;), te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	6. Lecciones Aprendidas

**-0-**

**-Justo como eres-**

Resumen: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Perjuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 6. Lecciones Aprendidas-**

Elizabeth permaneció en su alcoba diez minutos más de lo planeado, pensando en las palabras que utilizaría cuando estuviera frente de él. Había dejado claro que no quería ningún tipo de relación con Fitzwilliam Darcy en el futuro, algo que ahora sería imposible debido a que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Sin querer prolongar más su espera Elizabeth salió finalmente de su habitación, suspirando con cansancio cuando escucho las constantes rabietas de Lydia provenientes de su cuarto. Siguió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras principales, y al llegar al último escalón percibió un par de voces desde la sala.

― Lizzie, ¿vas a salir? ―le pregunto Catherine con curiosidad al verla bajar las escaleras.

Tanto Catherine y Mary habían permanecido en la sala después de la discusión de esta tarde, terminando los últimos detalles de la cobija azul cielo para el próximo integrante de la familia. Elizabeth observo como habían bordado las letras A. y W. en una de las esquinas, debido a que Lydia suponía que su segundo hijo sería varón, nombrándolo Andrew al igual que su padre.

― Solo iré a caminar un poco antes de la cena ―le contesto Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa, sin explicar el plan que tenía en mente. Primero quería conocer la reacción de Darcy antes de contarle a su familia que él era padre de su hijo.

― ¿Entonces es cierto Lizzie?, ¿si estas embaraza? ―Kitty le pregunto con entusiasmo, aunque la joven solo contaba con diecisiete años de edad, ya soñaba con casarse y formar su propia familia como lo habían hecho Jane y Lydia.

― Me temo que si ―le respondió Lizzie con leve una gesto de pesar.

― Yo pienso que la llegada de otro miembro de la familia debería alegrar a todos; yo lo estoy y espero pronto conocer a mi futuro sobrino ―le comento Catherine emocionada, tratando de animar a su hermana mayor con sus palabras.

― Gracias por decirlo Kitty, creo que tienes razón ―le dijo Elizabeth dedicándole una suave sonrisa como agradecimiento, sintiéndose apenada por su actitud negativa ante el tema de su embarazo. Había estado tan concentrada en sus propios problemas que se había olvidado que en unos cuantos meses tendría en sus manos a un ser que dependería completamente de ella.

― Tendremos que hacer una manta para tu bebé, ¿tú que crees que sea? ―le cuestiono Catherine aun emocionada, sacando a Lizzie de sus pensamientos― aunque generalmente son niñas en esta familia.

― Yo no implicaría la probabilidad de que Lizzie tenga una niña con lo sucedido con mamá, Jane y Lydia ―les comento Mary rápidamente, visiblemente interesada en la conversación― el sexo del bebé lo decide el hombre; y por lo general es un cincuenta por ciento de que sea varón o hembra, y en todo caso la genética del padre puede estar a favor de uno u otro sexo.

― Gracias por la información Mary, lo tendré en cuenta ―le dijo Elizabeth volviendo a sonreír ante la elaborada explicación de su hermana menor.

Mary Bennet había entrado a la universidad este año, y para sorpresa de todos decidió estudiar medicina después de rechazar asistir a la facultad de letras como lo había querido su padre.

― Entonces Lizzie, ¿de qué color quieres la manta para tu bebé? ―le pregunto Kitty nuevamente, feliz de poder seguir con uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

― No lo sé, blanca o mejor verde me gusta ese color ―le respondió Elizabeth sin saber realmente que color elegir; y a decir verdad nunca se había puesto a pensar en el sexo de su bebé, de igual manera en un posible nombre o el simple hecho de donde pondría la cuna en su habitación.

Con la simple pregunta de Catherine, Elizabeth empezó a sentirse realmente emocionada por la llegada de su hijo, y hasta se tomó algunos segundos para imaginarse como seria al momento de que naciera.

― Tengo un estambre color verde que es realmente lindo ―dijo Catherine pensando en el diseño de su nueva creación― empezare hacerla ahora mismo.

― Estaré esperando ansiosa para ver cómo te quedo, gracias Kitty ―le comento Lizzie agradecida por contar con el apoyo de ambas― saldré por un momento, regreso antes de la cena.

Cuando Elizabeth salió de la casa, camino en dirección al parque que se encontraba del otro lado de la acera mientras trataba de aclarar sus ideas.

Las acciones de Lydia como siempre habían sido demasiadas infantiles y precipitadas; sin embargo, sin su intervención de esta tarde nunca no había tenido el valor suficiente para confesarles a sus padres sobre su embarazo. En ese aspecto tenía que agradecerle a su hermana menor por su peculiar ayuda, y ahora lo único que le faltaba era confesárselo a Darcy; por lo que esperaba encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para hacerlo.

― Hola pequeña ―después de algunos minutos caminando sin rumbo fijo escucho una voz masculina de atrás suya, provocando un pequeño respingo en ella al sentir un ligero aliento en su oído― ¿te asuste?

― Solo un poco, no te sentir llegar ―le respondió Lizzie dándose vuelta. Había estado tan absortar en apaciguar todas las ideas en su mente que no se había percatado de su presencia y de lo cerca que se encontraba de ella.

― Lo siento, te vi caminar a lo lejos por lo que decidí seguirte ―le comento Darcy sonriéndole levemente, absteniéndose de tocarla aun con la clara intención de querer hacerlo― aunque debo decir que caminas demasiado rápido.

― La verdad estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que había caminado ―le explico Lizzie, dándose el tiempo suficiente para darle una completa exanimación; reconociendo que con el cabello revuelto y la camisa a medio desabotonar se veía demasiado atractivo.

― Sí, lo note ―Darcy la observo detenidamente, tratando de encontrar algo inteligente que decir ante este tipo de situaciones.

― Gracias por venir, espero no haber intervenido en tus asuntos laborales ―le dijo Lizzie titubeante, sin hallar las palabras adecuadas; mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar que no tenía el valor suficiente para confesarle sobre su embarazo, y de su participación activa en el proceso.

― No fue nada, tenía tiempo libre en la oficina. Además quería verte ―Fitzwilliam volvió a abstenerse al querer tocarla, entreteniendo su mano en su cabello; visiblemente abrumado por la inesperada tensión en la conversación entre ambos― ¿y cómo has estado?

― Bien, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, con demasiado trabajo en la escuela ―le respondió Lizzie sin saber que más decir― ¿y tú?

― Nada nuevo ―le contesto Darcy encogiendo los hombros, tomándose algunos segundos antes de continuar― hable con mi tía, y le aclare que no seguiría con su plan de casarme con su sobrina. No me interesa en lo más mínimo ella ni su empresa.

― ¿Y qué dijo tu tía? ―le pregunto Elizabeth con evidente curiosidad, aunque ella no le había pedido explicaciones sobre el asunto de su "prometida," era cierto que desea conocer que había sucedido con aquel compromiso, el cual había sido el causante de su rompimiento.

― No tomo bien la noticia, hasta pensó que lo quería era más tiempo de soltería ―le respondió él con una media sonría en el rostro― y aunque se lo agradezco, no necesito que mi tía me sigua ayudando con la empresa o con la educación de mi hermana Georgiana.

― Me alegro por ti ―Lizzie nuevamente se quedó con la mente en blanco, sin saber realmente que decir; sintiendo como las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta.

"_Esto es ridículo,"_ se dijo a mentalmente, ya que por lo general siempre había sido una persona resuelta al hablar; y sin embargo no encontraba el momento adecuado para revelarle a Darcy sobre un embarazo.

― Elizabeth, creo que te di el tiempo suficiente para que pensaras sobre nuestra antigua relación ―le comento Fitzwilliam después de un corto silencio entre ambos― y como te dije anteriormente, estoy dispuesto a intentar tener algo contigo nuevamente.

― No te voy mentir, aún sigo sintiendo algo por ti ―le confesó Lizzie esperando que su atracción por él no fuera demasiada obvia en estos momentos― pero creo que soy muy testaruda y orgullosa para perdonarte.

― Créeme, puedo ser más testarudo y orgulloso que tu si llego a proponérmelo ―le comento Darcy regalándole una ligera sonrisa, visiblemente más confiado al escuchar sus palabras.

― No lo dudo―le dijo Lizzie regresándole el gesto, había algo en sus palabras y en su manera de hablar que simplemente la cautivaba― pero te llame por otra cuestión, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

― Dime ―Fitzwilliam le indico que lo siguiera hacia la banca más próxima del lugar; y al observar una expresión seria en Elizabeth, supuso que era algo delicado lo que quería decirle― ¿qué es lo que quieres contarme?

― No sé cómo decírtelo… esto es muy extraño para mí, yo… ―Elizabeth volvió a buscar la mejor manera para confesarle su embarazo, pero la mirada que le dedicaban aquellos ojos azules provocaba que las palabras no salieran adecuadamente de sus labios― yo aún estoy muy confundida por lo sucedido…

― ¿Paso algo? ―Fitzwilliam la observo con evidente curiosidad mientras la ayudaba a tomar asiento, quedándose de pie frente de ella mientras esperaba su respuesta.

― Lo que pasa, es que… Darcy tengo que decirte que estoy embarazada ―le declaro Elizabeth desviando la mirada de la de él durante unos instantes, sin tener el valor suficiente de observarlo.

Sin embargo después de algunos segundos busco en su rostro alguna expresión que le diera un indicio de lo él pensaba en estos momentos; aunque lo único que pudo notar era como había levantado las cejas mientras la miraba con incredibilidad ― y como te lo podrás imaginar tú eres el padre.

― Pero... ¿Cómo? ―Fitzwilliam le cuestiono sorprendido, asimilando sus palabras mientras volvía a pasar su mano por su cabellera, despeinándose en el proceso― ¿Estas completamente segura Elizabeth?

― Me hice un examen médico hace una semana, es un hecho. Lo único que no se, es cuando fue que paso, pensé que te cuidabas ―le respondió Lizzie con un toque de reproche en su voz, observando como la expresión de incredibilidad en su rosto pasaba a hacer a una de asombro en un instante.

― Sí siempre lo hago, es solo que... ―le explico Darcy quedándose un par de segundos en silencio antes de continuar― creo que fue mi culpa, hubo una vez que no use protección, no estaba preparado. Seguramente debes odiarme por lo que te he hecho.

― No te odio― le declaro Elizabeth negando ligeramente con la cabeza, ya que ella asumía completamente la parte de la culpa por su repentino embarazo― aunque fue una noticia impactante para mí cuando me entere.

― ¿Y tu familia lo sabe? ―le pregunto Darcy visiblemente preocupado― sobre tu embarazo, y de que yo soy el padre.

― Lo acaban de averiguar ―le respondió Lizzie con una media sonrisa en el rostro, recordando el alboroto sucedido en su casa hace apenas una hora― de igual manera fue una noticia inesperada para todos, aunque todavía no saben que tú eres el padre.

― ¿Y tú qué piensas al respecto? ―le interrogo Darcy agachándose para quedar a la misma altura de ella, observándola detenidamente mientras esperaba su respuesta.

― No lo sé, es estos momentos estoy muy aturdida por lo sucedido ―le comento Lizzie desconcentrada; sabía que tenía terminar su carrera, aunque ahora tenía que planear como hacerlo con un bebé en camino.

― Tal parece que tendré que hablar con tus padres ―Darcy tomo su mano y la acaricio levemente, tratando de trasmitirle un poco de tranquilidad― y cuanto antes lo haga mejor.

― No me opongo, de hecho todos están ansioso por saber quién es el padre―le explico Lizzie agradeciendo su gesto, tentada a lanzarse a su brazos en este mismo instante al sentir su roce en su piel― aunque por el momento no sería lo más oportuno.

― ¿Por qué no? ―Darcy la miro confundido por sus palabras, sin liberar su mano.

― Créeme, no querrás enfrentarte a una madre histérica y una hermana enfadada ―le comento Lizzie con un ligero toque de humor en su voz, lo mejor era dejar algo de tiempo antes de que él hablara con sus padres, con el fin de enfriar las cosas entre ambos.

― ¿Tan malo fue? ―le pregunto Darcy sonriendo, llevándose su mano a los labios para depositar un corto beso. Había estado un mes entero sin verla, por lo que cualquier roce entre ambos era demasiado agradable para él.

― Kitty y Mary parece que tomaron bien la noticia, al igual que mi padre ―le explico Elizabeth sintiendo como el rubor empezaba a invadir sus mejillas al sentir sus labios nuevamente en su piel; recordando cómo le encanta ser víctima de sus constantes caricias― fueron mi hermana Lydia y mi madre las que explotaron cuando lo supieron.

― Aun con una madre histérica necesito hablar con tu familia ―le aseguro Darcy dedicándole otra tenue sonrisa al hablar.

― Lo sé ―Elizabeth se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, sin mucho ánimos de realizar la reunión entre su familia y Darcy, aunque sabía que era inevitable― que tal este domingo, tendremos una comida familiar en la casa de Jane y Charles.

― ¿Crees que se sea lo más conveniente? ―le pregunto Darcy enarcando las cejas. Aunque la compañía de los Bingley le venía bien al momento de encarar a los Bennet, no quería molestar en una reunión privada― no me gustaría interrumpir sus actividades familiares.

― No te preocupes, no creo que sea una molestia que asistas ―le aseguro Lizzie, además si Jane soportaba la insufrible presencia de Wickham en las reuniones familiares cuando este se encontraba en Londres, tener como invitado a Darcy este domingo no sería ningún problema para ella― creo que sería un lugar neutro entre mis padres y tú.

― En eso tienes razón, no me gustaría tener que lidiar con tu madre en su terreno ―le comento Fitzwilliam recordando el voluble carácter de la señora Bennet, el cual tendría que soportar de ahora en adelante― ¿Y que pasara con nosotros?, ¿crees que aun tengo alguna oportunidad?

― Todavía no he decidido que hacer contigo ―le respondió Lizzie con una sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que él la observara entretenido por sus palabras― en lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos es en mi hijo.

― Nuestro Elizabeth, que aunque no me siento orgulloso por lo que he hecho también es mi hijo. Y creo que lo más conveniente es que formalicemos nuestra relación.

― ¿Tú crees?, yo había pensado ser madre soltera ―le declaro Elizabeth con un ligero toque de ironía en su voz; sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería la protesta de Fitzwilliam por su inusual comentario.

― Por supuesto que no dejare que eso llegue a pasar, sabes que me he pasado los últimos tres años tratando de encontrar la manera de decirte lo que siento por ti ―le declaro él levantando ambas cejas mientras se acercaba más a ella― y ahora más que nunca estoy decidido en mantenerte a mi lado.

Y después de perderse en la intensidad de sus ojos azules, Elizabeth no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a permanecer sin besarlo; por lo que agradeció que Darcy posara delicadamente sus labios contra los suyos, sintiendo segundos después como la tomaba de la cintura y la levantaba con sus manos para profundizar el beso entre ellos.

― Pensé que era más paciente Señor Darcy ―le comento Lizzie con ironía después de que el contacto entre ambos finalizara; escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho mientras un ligero rubor volvía a aparecer en sus mejillas, recordando cuanto le fascinaban sus besos y estar entre sus brazos.

― Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no es así, me encantas Elizabeth y no sabes lo mucho que desee volver a besarte ―le explico él esbozando una sonrisa al sentir como Lizzie sonreía a la vez por sus palabras.

― Estoy asustada, demasiado me atrevería a decir ―le confeso Elizabeth luego de un corto silencio entre ellos, sintiendo como se relajaba al escucharlo reír por su anterior comentario.

― Descuida, ahora yo estoy contigo ―le dijo Darcy estrechándola con fuerza para tratar de tranquilizarla; sintiendo después de unos segundos como Elizabeth se apegaba más a él y dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro contra su pecho― Cásate conmigo.

― ¿Qué? ―Lizzie deshizo el abrazo entre ambos al escucharlo, abriendo completamente los ojos por su inesperada proposición.

― Cásate conmigo ―volvió a decirle Darcy con determinación en su mirada, tomando sus manos antes de continuar― es lo minino que puedo hacer ahora que…

― No ―le dijo Elizabeth sin dejarlo terminar su frase.

― ¿No? ―repitió él visiblemente confundido, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras la observaba perplejo.

― No ―Lizzie movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia ambos lados para reiterar su negativa, sintiendo que se volvía a enamorar de Fitzwillam Darcy mientras lo miraba divertida por la expresión de total desconcierto en su rosto― No acepto casare contigo, no todavía.

― ¿Sabes Elizabeth?, eres la mujer más difícil de conseguir que haya conocido en mi vida; por no decir que inalcanzable ―le declaro Darcy instantes después, dibujándosele una sonrisa en los labios cuando contemplo esa mirada risueña que tanto le encantaba.

― Lo sé, sin embargo creo que no es el mejor momento ni el lugar perfecto para recibir una proposición de matrimonio ―le explico Elizabeth sintiéndose afortunada por tenerlo a su lado; no obstante, pensar en casarse era todavía demasiado apresurado para ella― además, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es hablar con mis padres, ¿no te parece?

― Tienes toda la razón, pero no renunciare a la idea de volver a pedírtelo en el futuro ―le aseguro él, sonriéndole arrogantemente. Consiente que tenía que esforzarse más para merecérsela por completo.

Y mientras admiraba aquel bello rostro enmarcado perfectamente por ese cabello castaño y esos hermosos ojos marrones, recordó lo fascinado que estaba por Elizabeth Bennet.

**-0-**

* * *

¡Hola!, estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo de la historia; disculpen la demora, la escuela no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para continuar actualizando como debería.

Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado, y para los que ya habían leído la historia les comento que modifique el final del capítulo; sin embargo no afecta la trama de las siguientes actualizaciones, y la verdad me gusto como quedo ;).

El siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos (sobre todo por la participación activa de la Señora Bennet XD), así que no dejen de leer.

Quiero agradecer a** amirathalasa **y **Lou Darcy** por poner esta historia en sus favoritos :D, muchas gracias por leer.

Y a las personitas que se me toman la molestia de dejar su comentario en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por apoyar la historia ;):

**Molita:** Gracias por tu fiel comentario. Como veras sigo actualizando aunque sea a paso de tortuga XD, pero te prometo que pronto posteare capítulos nuevos (no obstante, en este capítulo le hice una ligera modificación al final, espero que te gustara); así que agradezco enormemente tu paciencia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso :D

**Sofiaragal:** Muchas gracias por comentar ;), me alegran saber que la historia te esté gustando; ya que esta historia le tengo un cariño especial por ser mi primera historia que escribí de esta pareja. Espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando; te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ga Darcy**: Gracias por seguir comentando, y si la historia tomo un giro de 180 grados en el último capítulo; y ahora nuestro querido Mr. Darcy se tendrá que enfrentar una madre histérica y una hermana enfadada XD. Gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo :)

**Ana Suarez:** Gracias por escribir. La verdad la idea del embarazo de Lizzie lo tenía previsto desde el primer capítulo, aunque quise que fuera sorpresa para las lecturas (y creo que lo logre XD). Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Lou Darcy**: ¡Hola!, gracias por responder mi pregunta en el mensaje privado (y la verdad me sorprendí de que si fueras tu XD). Y con respecto a la historia me alegra saber que te esté gustando, como veras ahora falta saber cómo le ira Mr. Darcy en su reunión con la familia Bennet. Gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	7. Cosas que Podrían Ser

…

**-0-**

**-Justo Como Eres-**

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**-0-**

**-Capítulo 7. Cosas que Podrían Ser-**

Aun con la serenidad que le transmitía su familia, Lizzie se sentía nerviosa; y pese a que la sala de estar de la residencia de los Bingley era más que amplía, el ambiente que percibía era demasiado asfixiante para ella.

Por lo general, los domingos los utilizaban los Bennet para visitar a su hija mayor Jane, y a sus parientes políticos Charles y Caroline Bingley en su elegante casa en Londres; donde salían a pasear al enorme jardín de la residencia mientras esperaban la comida del medio día, la cual llegaba a durar horas por la prolóngala plática entre hermanas. Sin embargo, el día de hoy el clima les había hecho una mala jugada, ya que desde muy temprana hora la lluvia había caído en toda la ciudad, encerrándolos a todos en la sala.

Al principio, la conversación había sido alegre y amena; pero después de media hora, la estancia se había quedado casi por completo en silencio; en donde solo se podía escuchar los constantes susurros entre Katty y Mary, y la ligera plática sostenida entre Jane y Charles, mientras que los demás integrantes de la familia permanecían callados.

Caroline había salido minutos antes, argumentando que tenía una cita importante con una de sus amigas, aunque todos sabían que no le agradaban las visitas de los Bennet en su hogar. Mientras tanto, las pequeñas Sofía, Emma y Eleonor, se encontraban dormidas en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, debido al aburrimiento de no poder salir a jugar afuera con sus abuelos.

Elizabeth se encontraba plenamente segura de su decisión, aunque se sentía inquieta por la forma en que tomaría la noticia su familia, especialmente sus padres. No era que Fitzwilliam Darcy fuera un mal hombre, pero los roces entre él y su familia en el pasado, habían provocado un alejamiento entre ambos, induciéndole cierta inseguridad.

― Alguien viene ―anuncio Lydia en voz alta. La joven se había sentado justo a un lado de la ventana que daba justo hacia la entrada principal de la residencia, por lo que pudo distinguir la silueta de un caballero que se acercaba a la mansión.

― Lydia, ¿Quién es? ―pregunto rápidamente la Señora Bennet, esperando obtener algo de información adelantada del nuevo visitante, el cual seguramente sería la persona que todos estaban esperando.

― Es ese hombre tan pesado y arrogante ―la joven tardo unos segundos en distinguir al caballero que se acercaba a la puerta; arrugando la nariz en signo de desagrado al momento de saber quién era el visitante― el señor Darcy.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Elizabeth empezara a latir aceleradamente, había llegado el momento de exponer relación con Ftzwilliam. Aunque estaba convencida de la decisión que había tomado, los nervios la estaban traicionando, provocando que sus mejillas se enrojecieran al escuchar el nombre de Darcy.

― Vaya forma de arruinar una reunión familiar ―bramo la señora Bennet con evidente disgusto. Ya que de todos los amigos de su yerno, el Señor Darcy era el que menos soportaba, con ese porte orgulloso y altanero que siempre lo caracterizaba― seguro que viene a hablar de trabajo con Charles.

― No, en realidad él… ―Charles estuvo a punto de decir la razón de la presencia de su mejor amigo en su casa, pero un ligero empujón de su esposa le recordó que tenía que guardar el secreto por un poco más de tiempo― no recuerdo haberlo llamado hoy para discutir sobre negocios.

― ¿Le digo que se vaya mamá? ―le pregunto Lydia con malicia, recordando cómo había sido humillada por aquel hombre tiempo atrás.

Al principio, Lyidia había tratado de emparejarse con Darcy por la simple razón de que poseía demasiado dinero como para cumplirle todos sus caprichos, además de que no podía negar que era un hombre atractivo; pero él la había rechazado con dureza, provocando en la joven un cierto rencor hacia él.

― Yo lo atenderé ―se ofreció Elizabeth dejando su asiento, mientras todos en la sala la miraban con extrañeza. Quería hablar con Darcy en privado antes de presentarlo ante su familia como su pareja oficial.

― Lizzie, deja que lo atienda Jane, ella es la dueña de la casa; además, ¡sabrá Dios que quera ese hombre al venir aquí! ―el comento su madre con un gesto de disgusto en el rostro, agitando su abanico con fuerza para sosegar el calor húmedo que había invadido la habitación― como se atreve a interrumpir mientras esperamos…

― ¿Mama?, te encuentras bien ―le cuestiono Kitty con curiosidad instantes después, al ver como su madre se había quedado prácticamente muda a media oración.

― Querida, es muy poco común que te quedes sin palabras en plena platica ―ahora fue el Señor Bennet el que trato de sacar del shock en el que se encontraba su esposa; aun sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer la Señora Bennet había descubierto algo importante, por la expresión de estupefacción que retenía en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente a Lizzie.

― Yo voy ―dijo Elizabeth cuando escucho el sonido del timbre, apresurándose a dejar la estancia antes de que su madre recuperara el habla y empezara a parlotear.

Aunque la Señora Bennet no era demasiado lista en varios rubros, tenía un don indeleble en relacionar personas; por lo que Elizabeth intuía que su madre ya había atado cabos, descubriendo la razón de la presencia de Darcy en la reunión familiar.

― Gracias Lizzie, eres muy amable ―le agradeció Jane un una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro, mientras volteaba a ver a su marido, el cual se veía muy divertido por lo que estaba sucediendo en su sala.

― Hola pequeña ―Fitzwilliam la saludo cariñosamente cuando la vio abrir la puerta, visiblemente dichoso de que fuera ella la que lo atendiera y no la servidumbre del lugar.

― Hola, llegas temprano ―le comento Elizabeth dejándolo pasar al recibidor.

Aunque la lluvia había cesado unos minutos atrás, el cabello y parte de su traje de él estaban ligeramente mojados, lo cual le daba un aire mucho más atractivo ante los ojos de Lizzie.

― No tenía nada que hacer así que decidir venir antes, espero que no sea ninguna molestia para tu familia ―le dijo Darcy tomando su mano, llevándosela a los labios para depositar un tenue beso en ella. En su última conversación había establecido retomar su relación, aunque aún esperaban lo que su familia dijera al respecto.

― Claro que no es molestia, haz llegado en el momento oportuno ―dijo Lizzie cautivada por su gesto, habían pasado dos días sin verse, los cuales habían pasado queriendo estar nuevamente a su lado.

― Al parecer ya se percataron de mi presencia ―le comento él con voz risueña, sin soltarle la mano, prolongando aún más el contacto entre ambos― pude ver a una de tus hermanas observándome desde la ventana.

― Sí, todos saben que estas aquí ―agrego Elizabeth, caminando lo más lentamente posible hacia la estancia. Sabía que cuando cruzaran la puerta de la sala la tensión en el ambiente aumentaría, por lo que quería extender aún más el tiempo a solas con Darcy― y al parecer mi madre ya intuyo el porqué de tu visita.

― ¿No se esperaba que yo fuera tu enamorado? ―Fitzwilliam le pregunto divertido, provocando que Lizzie también sonriera por sus palabras.

―No ―respondió ella manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios, agradecía que Darcy tomara el tema con serenidad y hasta con un toque de agudeza, provocando que se relajara― creo que mi madre nunca imagino que fueras tú.

― Lo único que queda es que tu familia se acostumbren a la idea de que yo sea tu pareja ―le dijo Fitzwilliam deteniéndola a poco más de un metro de la estancia, mirándola detenidamente por algunos segundos― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Bien, aunque me siento algo cansada; no pude dormir bien anoche ―le contesto Lizzie dedicándole otra pequeña sonrisa.

La noche anterior solo había dormido un par de horas, además empezaba a presentar los síntomas típicos del embarazo, aunque aún no eran tan fuertes como había imaginado.

― Tranquila todo saldrá bien ―le aseguro Fitzwilliam abrazándola por algunos segundos, tratando de trasmitirle un poco de confianza antes de entrar a la habitación― te lo prometo.

Lizzie disfruto del tenue rose ante ambos, y aunque su deseo de besarlo había incrementado tuvo que resistir, ya que le esperaba una conversación pendiente― espero que mi familia se comporte bien contigo.

― Bueno, la verdad yo no he sido condescendiente con tu familia en el pasado ―le dijo él pasando sus dedos por su caballera húmeda; recordando cada una de las veces que había interactuado con algún integrante de la familia Bennet en los últimos tres años, situaciones que habían sido más que ásperas en entre ambos bandos.

― Ni ellos contigo, y tengo que reconocer que yo también he sido algo prejuiciosa ―le comento Elizabeth a un par de pasos de llegar a la sala principal; sintiéndole apenada de la conducta de su familia hacia Darcy en el pasado, y la de ella misma, ya que en varias ocasiones había sido más que injusta con él.

― Buenas días ―Darcy saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza al llegar a la estancia; sintiéndose más que incómodo por las constantes miradas indiscretas hacia su persona.

― Señor Darcy, es un gusto verlo de nuevo ―fue el señor Bennet que le regreso el saludo, aun confundido por la presencia de aquel hombre en la casa.

―El gusto es mío, Señor ―agrego Fitzwilliam, buscando el mejor momento para empezar su discurso― espero no interrumpir nada importante…

― No interrumpe nada Señor Darcy ―comento la señora Bennet, visiblemente emocionada por su llegada― hablábamos sobre el futuro hijo de Lydia, ¿está enterado de que los Wickham esperan a su segundo hijo?

― Ya lo sabía, felicidades Señora Wickham… ―Fitzwilliam felicito a Lydia con una media sonrisa; tratando de seguir con la idea de anunciar su relación con Elizabeth, pero la señora Bennet volvió a hablar, demorando así su plan.

― Y ahora con el embarazo de Lizzie tendremos dos nuevos bebes en la familia, ¿Acaso no es maravilloso? ―le comento la mujer acaparando toda la atención del recién llegado; mientras que sus hijas menores y esposo la miraban con rareza. ¿Desde cuándo la señora Bennet era atenta con el señor Darcy?, era lo que su familia se preguntaba mientras la observaban en silencio― ¡pero donde están mis modales, tome asiento por favor!; ¿quiere algo de tomar mientras esperamos la comida?

―No gracias, es muy amable ―le respondió Fitzwilliam con ineludible amabilidad, dedicándole una mirada de pesar a Elizabeth.

― Oh no sea modesto Señor, Kitty ¿porque no vas y preguntas si la comida esta lista? ―continuo la señora Bennet observando a su hija Catherine, la cual se encontraba a un lado de ella― el Señor Darcy debe tener hambre.

― De hecho madre, Darcy vino hoy para hablar con ustedes ―Elizabeth intervino ágilmente, en el afán de detener el parloteo de su madre.

Aunque agradecía que ella hubiera aceptado a Fitzwilliam como su pareja, seguramente por la gran cantidad de dinero que poseía él, estaba sofocándolo con su interminable conversación.

― Oh vamos Lizzie, crees que no se a lo que vino ―agrego la señora Bennet con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras los demás integrantes de la familia la miraban con completa curiosidad por sus palabras― siempre dije que tenías un buen gusto, hija.

― ¿De qué hablas querida? ―fue el Señor Bennet que intervino esta vez, más que extrañado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

― Señor Bennet no puedo creer que sea tan despistado para no verlo ―le comento su esposa, regresando su atención hacia Fitzwilliam antes de continuar― el Señor Darcy es la persona que estamos esperando.

― ¿La persona que estamos esperando? ―el Señor Bennet miro fijamente al hombre en cuestión, sabía que era demasiado distraído en los asuntos relacionados con sus hijas, pero nunca había imaginado que el Señor Darcy fuera la pareja de su Elizabeth.

― Si me lo permite quisiera hablar con ustedes ―dijo serenamente Fitzwilliam, tratando de tomar la rienda de la conversación antes de perder la paciencia― sé que mi comportamiento con Elizabeth no ha sido el más apropiado….

― No se preocupe Señor, sé que usted no dejaría a nuestra Lizzie como madre soltera ―la Señora Bennet volvió interrumpirlo, más que entusiasmada con lo que su mente estaba empezando a imaginar― ¿ya han pensado en la fecha de la boda?, seguro que tiene que ser una de las más bonitas y lujosas de todo Londres, aunque se tiene que hacer lo más pronto posible por la condición de Lizzie. Me muero de ganas por conocer su casa Señor Darcy, seguro que es igual de grande y lujosa que la de mi querido Charles.

― Mamá creo que estas apresurando las cosas ―por segunda vez Elizabeth intervino para detener a su madre.

Podía ver como Darcy soportaba audazmente la interminable intervención de la Señora Bennet, pero aun así tenía que controlarla si quería que las cosas se hablaran claramente.

― La comida está servida como mandado del cielo para Lizzie, el mayordomo anuncio la comida desde la entrada de la sala, cortando de saco la tensión que se sentía en la sala.

― Gracias James, enseguida vamos ―le agradeció Jane levantándose de su asiento; invitando a todos a seguirla hacia el comedor de la casa, acompañada por su esposo Charles― ¿porque no seguimos con nuestra conversación en la mesa?

― Buena idea Jane ―la señora Bennet salió del cómodo sillón con la oportuna ayuda de Fitzwilliam, acaparando nuevamente la atención de él para ella sola― venga conmigo Señor Darcy, tengo el asiento perfecto para usted.

― Creo que tu madre no dejara en paz al señor Darcy por lo que que del día ―le comento su padre a Lizzie cuando ambos se quedaron solos en la sala, mientras los demás se dirigían hacia el comedor.

Aun con la nueva noticia, el Señor Bennet no había comentado nada al respecto, solo se había limitado a observar la situación en silencio a diferencia de su esposa.

― Eso parece papá ―Lizzie no pudo resistir sonreír al ver tal escena.

Al parecer Fitzwilliam te tendría que aguantar la inacabable plática de su madre, al menos tenía el consuelo que su familia habían aceptado de buena manera a Darcy como su pareja y padre de su hijo. Aun así, se seguía sintiendo insegura, ya que en poco tiempo su vida a había tomado un giro de ciento ochenta grados; en primer lugar estaba el tema de su embarazo, situación que apenas estaba asimilando, y ahora su madre la había puesto a pensar sobre "su boda con Darcy", circunstancia que no había analizado en el pasado.

Miro a su padre en busca de ayuda, desde que tenía uso de memoria siempre que tenía algún problema acudía a él― ¿tú qué piensas?, ¿sobre él?

― El señor Darcy tiene mucho dinero y parece un hombre bueno; seguro tiene autos más lujosos y una mansión más grande que Bingley ―le respondió el señor Bennet abstraído; aun cuando había dejado casar a dos de sus cinco hijas, Lizzie especial para él, resintiendo la idea de que su hija predilecta se casara― pero la pregunta sería para ti, ¿estas convencida que es el indicado?

Aun con las inseguridades que surcaban en su mente, Elizabeth estaba convencida de que Fitzwilliam Darcy era el hombre perfecto para ella, solo esperaba que pudiera afrontar el cambio tan radical que estaba a punto de tomar su vida. Ella era una mujer independiente y retraída; por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a poseerle a alguien, mucho menos tener un compromiso tan importante como el matrimonio, pero estaba decidida en hacerlo, no solo por ella, sino también por su hijo.

– Si, es el indicado. Creo que sentía algo por él desde hace tiempo, solo que era demasiado testaruda como para aceptarlo.

― Si es tu decisión, no tengo nada más que decir mi Lizzie ―le comento su padre con una sonrisa de nostalgia, mientras tomada del brazo a su hija para emprender el camino hacia el comedor principal.

-**0-**

* * *

¡Hola que tal!, disculpen la demora. La verdad llevo semanas queriendo actualizar esta historia, pero entre la escuela y otros Fics que tengo en proceso se me ha hecho imposible; sin embargo tengan por seguro que seguiré con esta historia ;).

Y dedico este capítulo a todos los que se tomaron unos segundos de su tiempo y pusieron este Fic en sus _favorites_ y/o _follows_; de igual manera a las que muy amablemente me dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior: **flaquita, wendycruzg, meliortizv, Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu, LucyMJ, Opalsv, avanny, Lou Darcy, Molita, Ga Darcy **y** Ana Suarez**.

Espero actualizar lo más rápido posible, ahora que tengo dos semanas de vacaciones me dedicare a escribir y revisar el siguiente capítulo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


End file.
